


The rise of Gods

by Moonybird



Series: New Marvel Origins [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Marvel Norse Lore, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonybird/pseuds/Moonybird
Summary: This is a take on Thor and Loki based more on the original comic book run created by Stan Lee in 1987. It also takes inspiration from the movies, but is mostly based on the 87 comic book.It is not needed to know the comic book to understand the story.Doctor Donald Blake is a man without a past, he has no memory that goes further back then fifteen years.In the night he starts to having odd dreams, like forgotten memories. But they are of god's fighting, where he himself seems to be some sort of god.A silver hammer hidden in Norway seems to be calling to him, and a devious god of Mischief seems eager to break free of his cage as Donald Blake slowly must uncover his true identity and become a god ones more.
Series: New Marvel Origins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015623
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

A storm was raging in the land of Norway.

The meteorologists had stated that it had been fifteen years since the last time suche a storm had taken place. The winds rushing, creating waves the seize of houses. Thunder striking from the clouds, tearing into houses and trees.

And then, far up in the mountains. High, high up there was a single natural cave, untouched by man. Deep inside a humming singing sound could be heard, as if the the storm and electricity of the lightning sang together with an object hidden deep inside.

A silver hammer, standing untouched. Beforehand it had been covered in dust but as it sang with the storm the dust had fallen off and the hammer itself was singing, calling for its master. Recalling days past.

" _It ends now brother!"_

" _Oh yes. Today it ends! No longer will I be caught in a shadow, no longer shall you shine bright."_

" _Stop this madness! This is your last chance! Loki I warn you!"_

" _Duly noted dear brother NOW COME!"_

A great thrust of lightning tore through the sky and followed with a loud crash making Donald Blake gasp as his eyes opened wide.

Donald gasped as he laid in bed, hearing the heavy rain fall outside. Then he groaned as he sat up in bed. That dream again… He kept having that same dream. Lately though, it had become clearer. Louder.

At first the voices had just been like echoes in the distant, but now they sounded so clear.

This wasn't good… Donald was to perform surgery tomorrow, he needed to be well rested.

Still, the thunder kept crashing outside, the rain was so heavy and Donald groaned as he rubbed his eyes, sincerely doubting he was going to get any-more sleep anytime soon.

Finally Donald sighed deeply as he just turned on the light on his night stand and reached for his cane standing beside his bed.

Grunting it took great afford for Donald to stand up, but finally he managed. And with the help of his cane to lean upon Donald managed to reach the bathroom where he turned on the light to take a look at himself in the mirror.

Donald had never really made an impressive figure, but now he had to admit it looked even worse than usual. His natural blond hair looked kind of matted, his blue eyes had deep shadows under them and his skin looked way to pale for his own liking…

Pale… Donald looked in the mirror and for a second thought he saw, a slim pale face framed by ebony black hair and sharp green eyes looking back at him.

Then Donald shook his head and looked up again to see his own familiar reflection of a blond man.

His body was tall and lean, but sadly also frail. He needed a cane to be able to walk, back in the day they had insisted he would never walk on his own due to his condition.

Weak muscles, they had just never developed quite right… At least that is what they said. Muscular dystrophy was the name of his condition.

Sadly with the absence of medical records it was hard to tell… For indeed. Doctor Donald Blake had no memory of his childhood or youth.

Fifteen years ago, he had been found laying in an alleyway… No memories, no name. Unable to walk… Barely even able to lift an arm. Weak.

There was only one thing Donald was sure of. There was something he was supposed to do, someone he was supposed to safe.

But he had been so weak. He had been angry and frustrated, wanting to trash everything. How had he been supposed to safe anyone when he couldn't even stand up on his own?

He had refused any help, yelled and trashed before finally a woman had slapped him and told him to get it together.

Finally he had broken down. Spilled how frustrated he was, no memories. No strength and skills… And there was someone he needed to safe, but he didn't know who.

A woman had slapped some sense into him. A doctor. Lecturing him that there were lots of way to safe people that didn't involve being strong. And everything he said was just bad excuses.  
  
Donald had been furious, angry. She had nick named him Donald Duck because of his temper since no one knew his name. The woman herself was no one special, an ordinary woman. Not strong at all.... And then Donald had seen her safe a life. Another patient had heart failure and she jumped in. She didn't stop... She saved that man.... She was right about what she had said.

And that's how Donald Blake had decided he wanted to become a Doctor. It had taken him a while to pick that profession specifically, but eventually it seemed like the only natural choice when he could never become a fireman, police officer or military man. Doctors saved people, and he was supposed to safe someone…. Somehow.

Of course to be a Doctor who needed to be able to walk, so he trained. He studied, he was accepted at the university.

Fifteen years ago… Felt like a lifetime. So why was Donald thinking about it now? He had almost forgotten about it.

Donald turned to the window and used the cane to walk over there as he looked out at the thunder strike.

And that's when Donald suddenly remembered… Donald wasn't his real name. He had no idea who he had been fifteen years ago. And that voice rang through his mind..

" _Brotheeeer…."_

Donald squinted his eyes. "Who…" he gasped. "Who are you?"

But there was no reply other than the thunderstorm and the heavy rain.

* * *

The day after the storm was beautiful. Not a cloud in sight, and not even a breeze of wind as Donald walked across the hospital. Donald yawned deeply as he shook his head, then had to rub his eyes before lifting a big mug filled with black coffee taking a well deserved sip of the bitter liquid.

 _Strong_ black coffee. He needed it.

"Woah Donald. You look like shit."

Donald turned his head then smiled a weak tired smile. "Hey Jane." he replied to his fellow Doctor and surgeon. Jane Foster.

Jane tilted her head as she looked at him. "You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah I just…" Donald yawned again. "Didn't sleep much last night. That thunderstorm was really loud, you know. And then a five hours surgery. Geesh."

"Hope you didn't botch it." Jane smirked jokingly.

"Nope! Went flawlessly." Donald smiled relieved. "I was thinking that maybe I should have postponed it. But that surgery was urgent, the heart couldn't take much more."

"Another life saved by the amazing Doctor Blake." Jane winked at him.

Donald smiled a tired smile.

"That really was quite a storm last night." Jane suddenly agreed as she turned to the window. "I was half afraid the power would go out in half the city."

"Yeah." Donald breathed. "Is it just me or did it seem… a bit unnatural?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked.

"I don't know, lots of weird stuff has happened lately." Donald replied. "Gamma mutants going wild. Tony Stark deciding to become a superhero. It's kind of a crazy world isn't it?" he asked.

"So what? You think Zeus came on a visit?" Jane chuckled.

Donald shrugged. "Anything is possible isn't it?" as suddenly, a sharp voice cut through Donalds mind. _"The mighty Thunder god!"_

"Urgh!" Donald hissed as he grabbed his head, dropping his mug in the same movement so it shattered on the ground and Donald almost fell down.

"DONALD!" Jane shouted as she just managed to grab him before Donald fell down on the ground. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I… I don't know." Donald swallowed as he had to grab Jane to stand. "So-sorry." he gasped.

"It's all right. Maybe you need to rest." Jane offered. "Donald your cane." she grabbed for it on the floor and offered it to Donald.

"Thanks." Donald gasped reaching for the cane but had to hold unto Jane to even keep standing.

"All right that's it." Jane informed. "You need to rest. Clearly!" she said. "I'm giving you a ride home!"

"I'm sorry I…" Donald began only to get a glare from Jane. "Thank you Jane." he finally said. "You're right, I probably need to sleep. Just a bit." he sighed deeply.

* * *

Far away, in another world. A desolate place called Niffleheim, where the sky was constantly dark grey blocking out any rays of sun. The icing wind was whistling across the cold gray rocks and there in the barren land was a man.

His skin was white, shining like snow. His hair black, long and tangled framing a gaunt thin face, skin stretched across his sharp cheek bones.

Chains were wrapped around his hands and legs, chaining the man to the stonewall as a snake slithered around above him.

The man though, was smirking. "He is… remembering." he spoke in a hoarse voice which sounded like it hadn't been used for a decade or more. "Oh Thor…. Sweet little Thor…" he grinned as he opened his eyes revealing a sharp green. "You thought you were oh so clever… That you were oh so smart. But as your chains shatter, so will mine…. Brother."

The snake crawled around above him then crawled down, wrapping itself around the mans neck and crawled up his arm.

"Sweet darling." The man spoke to the emerald green snake. "He is remembering…. We have to end him before he regains his power… The spell cast has connected our punishments… When he is free ones more. So will I be… But there is another way. If he dies, I shall be free… Go… My sweet darling." he asked the snake. "Go. Make sure he doesn't regain his power… Kill him… Kill the Thunder Prince…. And do not dawdle… He must die while still being so weak."  
  
The snake nodded, lovingly wrapped itself around Lokis ankle as if giving him a hug.  
  
Loki smiled softly. "It'll be okay." he assured. "Just hurry up and then hurry back... I wont break my promise. I will protect you, like I swore. Be safe, my darling."  
  
And the snake gave a finally hiss before it turned and slithered away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main thing which is taken directly from Stan Lees comic book is that Thor has been stranded on earth for a while and has now assumed the identity of Doctor Donald Blake, a heart surgeon while having no idea of his true identity. 
> 
> In the original comic book, it was part of a banishment Odin bestowed upon Thor to teach him humility like in the movie.  
> In this story though, the reason will be different and revealed later on ;) 
> 
> I understand there probably wont be a lot of people reading this as it's not MCU compliant, but I would still love to hear some thoughts on this idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Donald groaned while his head was tipping forward, he was dressed up in his finest. Black and white suite jacket and tie.

He really wasn't in any mood to attend these medical award ceremonies.

Honestly. Donald had never been a fan. Of course it was nice they got to celebrate the great breakthroughs and hard working doctors and scientists from across the world. But did they have to act like it was some Hollywood gala?

Thankfully Jane had insisted on driving ones again, and so Donald was sitting next to her in the passengers seat. Holding his cane over his lap as his eyes were drooping.

Janes dress was green… Emerald green. It reminded him of something, a pair of eyes. Clothes…

Donald closed his eyes… Perhaps a little nap would do him good. That was the point of having Jane drive after all so he could rest.

The car seat was warm, it made his body feel heavy as he sighed deeply and then he heard it. The voices. Laughter.

_A green field, stretching as far as the eye could see. He was running… Running while laughing. Another boy was running right behind him, they were both laughing._

" _Come on you slowpoke!"_

" _Be careful or you might trip!"_

" _You wouldn't dare!"_

" _But brother don't you know? I'm not just a trickster, I am **the** trickster!" _

_And Donald was laughing as they ran towards a tree which became larger and larger as it came closer, its branches spreading across the sky above them… It was so big. It was as tall as a skyscraper. Donald grinned as he looked up to see a deer jumping among the branches, easily big enough for the deer to walk calmly on._

" _Woooow!" Donald gaped in his childish voice as he looked up._

_Then the black haired boy had caught up as he looked up as well. "I agree… That always keep being impressive."  
  
And for a moment, the two boys just stood as they looked in awe. Then the black haired boy smirked and pushed Donald. Donald stumbled back and snorted as he pushed back and both boy laughed as they started to run again racing for the big trunk.   
_

Slowly Donald opened his eyes, glancing out of the window where he saw the street lights flying by.

"You okay Donald?" Jane asked. "Got a bit of sleep?"

"Yeah." Donald nodded as he kept looking out of the window. Then he glanced at Jane again, the green dress clinging to her slender body and showing her feminime figure. He had to tear his eyes away. "I just… I had a weird dream." he admitted.

"Yeah?" Jane asked.

"You know how I… I don't remember anything right?" Donald asked.

"Still sounds weird to me." Jane admitted. "They found you on the street right? And you are still saying you don't remember _anything_ from before then."

"I don't." Donald replied honestly as he held his cane tight. "I just…. I thought I remembered… Being a child."

"Oh." Jane blinked. "Well that's good isn't it?" she asked. "Was it a good memory?"

"Yes, I think so." Donald nodded. "I was with someone, a boy. With black hair." he said. "And we were on a field. Big one. We were running."

"Running?" Jane asked. "Erhm. Donald I don't meant to be rude but…"

Donald looked down at the cane in his hand… Right, he was unable to run. With pure willpower he had learned how to walk but only when using his cane or leaning against something. He could not run. "It felt so real though."

"Maybe it was." Jane smiled softly. "Your condition could have developed later in life. Don't listen to me. Any idea who that other boy is?"

Donald swallowed. "Someone important." he said. "Very important…. I.. I don't know. I'm sorry I.."

"It's okay." Jane assured. "You have been overworked lately. Perhaps you should consider a vacation."

Donald nodded. Then he swallowed. "Do you know…. Why I wanted to become a doctor."

"You wanted to safe people." Jane said.

"No I… Well yes but." Donald swallowed as he turned to Jane. "When I had no memories, no idea of who I were. There was only one thing I knew… There was someone I needed to save." he said. "I was hopeless. I couldn't even stand, they stuck me in a wheelchair and told me I was never going to walk. I was so… So frustrated. I needed to save this person! But I was stuck I…" he hands clutching the cane was shaking. "How could a weak person like me ever save anyone? Someone whom can't even stand up by himself?" he asked. "The answer came to me when someone smacked some sense into my head. She told me that not being able to walk was no excuse, that there was lots of things a person like I could do. She was a doctor... I realized Doctors save people all the time, right?" he asked. "So I started studying, wasn't easy. I had nothing. But I knew I had to. It was the only thing I _could_ do." he closed his eyes.

"That's really amazing Don." Jane smiled softly. "You did it. You're saving people now. All the time."

"Yes…" Donald breathed. "But… Not that person. That person has not been saved."

"Who?" Jane asked.

"I wish I knew." Donald sighed deeply.

And Jane silenced as she looked out of the front window with her hands on the wheel. "We're here." she spoke softly.

"Good. Then we can get it over with." Donald sighed deeply. "I mean what is the point. We already know Doctor Stephen Strange is going to win _all_ the awards. Just like last year. And the year before that!"

"Oh come on, he didn't win every single award." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Same difference." Donald shrugged. "Look I get he's brilliant and all of that, his breakthroughs are incredible. But does he need to be such an asshole?"

And Jane snorted then laughed. "You can't say that!"

"It's true though!" Donald exclaimed and Jane laughed.

"Stop." Jane asked.

"I earned it! He accused me of getting pity grands because of my disability." Donald muttered. "Worst is it's true. I got special disability grands for uni." he groaned.

"They are not pity grands. You got your licence fair and square." Jane assured as they pulled in to the parking lot. "And you are a great doctor. You have all the reasons to be proud. Don't let him get you down."

Donald smiled as he glanced up at Jane. "Thanks. You're the best Jane."

Jane smiled but couldn't look at Donald as she was looking for a parking space. "Well I'll try."


	3. Chapter 3

Like all black tie events, the room was stuffy, overly pretentious and not all that fun… The food was good though. That was something Donald supposed.

People came and congratulated him on his advancements this year. Stephen Strange was predictable an ass acting like he was to good for anybody.

Still Donald did his best at being polite and just get the evening over with… It was funny really. Donald couldn't help but reflect.

All of these people. They only knew him as that polite mature Doctor Blake. If they had met him those fifty years ago, they would have been surprised.

Donald didn't know why it was now of all times he kept thinking about the past, but he did… He remembered. When they had just found him in that alleyway he had not acted like a gentleman.

He had been angry… Rude… Even violent.

Fifteen years ago. Before Donald had gotten his new name, when they had called him "The amnesiac" due to the lack of a name, he had shouted and thrust himself off the hospital bed.

" _How dare you confine me to bed!" The Amnesiac had shouted as he grabbed the ground and pulled himself forward. "I can stand! Why shouldn't I be able to?!" he asked as he grabbed the bed frame and tried to pull himself up, only to fall down. "No… NOOOO! This is not what I am! How dare you! How…!"_

"Donald!"

Donald turned around to face a woman smiling as she approached him. Her dark hair had started to get silver stains and her kind face which Donald knew could turn stern in a seconds smiled at him.

"Doctor Garzia." Donald smiled warmly.

"Please. It's Paula." Doctor Paula Garzia insisted. "My you look good Donald. I swear it's like you don't age. You look the same as when they dragged you into the hospital all those years ago."

Donald chuckled. "You to. You look great." he said, all though clearly Paula hadn't had any gray strains of hair fifteen years ago. And wrinkles had grown a little deeper. But she still had that nice pleasant air around her.

"You do though look tired." Paula commented. "Do you need to sit down?" she glanced at his body which was heavily leaning on his cane.

"I'm… Fine." Donald assured. "It has just been some long working hours. You know?" he asked. "And erhm. I might had a bit of trouble sleeping lately."

"How come?" Paula asked. "Have you been stressed?"

"Maybe." Donald admitted. "I mean… I had these dreams recently. It's kind of weird."

As Donald spoke, what no one saw was a snake slithering across the floor towards the blond man with his cane.

"What kind of dreams?" Paula asked.

"It's… Kind of different. It changes." Donald admitted. "Sometimes it's like a nightmare, I dream I am caught in some sort of battle. Sometimes it feels like some kind of childhood memory."

As he spoke the snake came closer and closer, its emerald green scales glistening in the candle light.

"Maybe you have finally started to remember." Paula commented.

"That has occurred to me." Donald admitted. "How-ever… These dreams are just. To strange to be memories. I dreamed I could shoot lightning from my fingers." he chuckled as the snake rose up right behind Donald, barring ts shape fangs.

"DONALD!"

Donald twirled around as Jane threw herself down on the ground and grabbed the snake with her bare hands before it managed to strike.

A scream sounded and then more as people screamed. Donald stumbled back and down on the ground as he dropped his cane while Jane held the snake.

"Goodness." Paula came to Janes rescue. "Are you all right."

"Yeah. I got it." Jane gasped the snake tightly in her grasp. "Don are you okay? Did it bite you?" she asked.

Donald shook his head as he tried to sit back up. "I'm fine." he assured only to slightly jump as the snake snapped at him.

Jane looked around. "Someone call animal control. This doesn't seem like a type of snake that lives in the area, maybe it escaped from a zoo."

People started to nod and move around as murmeres were head.

Donald groaned as he held his head.

"Are you all right?" Paula asked touching Donalds shoulder.

"Yeah." Donald began. "I'm fine… I…"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!"

Wide-eyed Donald looked up, everyone turned back to Jane whom was now struggling with the snake. Struggling! For it seemed to be growing at an incredible rate as Jane hopelessly tried to hold unto it as panic stroke her face.

"Jane!" Donald gasped as he launched for her without thinking but fell down on the ground. "urgh."

Now people were screaming as they were running in all directions and Donald looked up as the green snake was now towering over him. Raising above him as it hissed, its long forked tongue sticking out as the tip of the tail swayed.

Its fangs was dripping with a yellow substance that looked to be venom… a lot of venom.

"By the norns…" Donald whispered to in shock to think over anything he said. And then it came, the Snake hissing as it stroke for Donald with open mouth.

"NOOOO!" Jane screamed as she grabbed a chair and broke it over the snakes head before it managed to strike Donald. Only to earn the snakes attention and it turned its head to Jane. Hissing.

"Jane… JANE!" Donald shouted while Jane backed away. He looked around himself, trying to find a weapon. The only thing he found within reach was his own cane which he picked up and turned to the snake, now though it was to far out of reach. "No!" Donald gasped as he tried to push himself up but fell down. "Jane… JANE LOOK OUT!" Donald screamed as he had to try and push himself up again but yet again failed.

Jane had found herself another chair she was holding up trying to use it as a shield between her and the snake which swayed back and forth waiting to strike.

"Donald." Paula grabbed his shoulder. "You need to get out of here!" she said grabbing his arm to help him up.

"But Jane!" Donald tried.

"You will be of no use to her getting in the way!" Paula insisted. "You are not a fighter Donald, you are a Doctor. Now get out!"

"But that's not right… That's not right." Donald shook his head. "I… I'm supposed to safe." then the snake turned now its eyes on the fleeing Donald and Paula.

The black eyes seemed to work like mirrors, reflecting Donalds scrawny appearance and Paula and a sinking feeling entered Donald… He was the target. That much was clear. The snake was after him….. But why?

Why would a giant snake appear to try and kill him?

Just then from above a man came flying inside wearing a suite of amour, a blue beam hit the creature as Iron man himself had flown to the rescue. "EVERYONE OUT!" he shouted.

"Tony Stark." Donald gasped as he looked up and Paula yanked in Donald to get him up while Iron man was flying around the snake in circles firing beams at it.

"Donald!" Jane had come and grabbed Donalds other arm. "We need to go."

Donald nodded as finally he allowed the two women to pull him up and by holding his arms around their shoulders they could leave at a good pace until they were outside of the building.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Jane asked as they had finally managed to get outside.

Donald swallowed. "It came for me…" he breathed. "That snake. What-ever it was… It was me it tried to kill."

The two women looked wide-eyed at Donald.

"But… Why?" Jane asked.

"I don't know." Donald gasped.

* * *

Loki huffed as he hung in his chains… So his darling snake had been slayed by a foolish mortal. It had been such a simple job. Just one bite, and the thunder god trapped inside of a mortal body would have succumbed!   
  
Loki closed his eyes.... He had failed. It was supposed to be simple. And he lead his snake to his death. "I'm sorry..." he whispered. "Forgive me. You should not have died for nothing." he hissed as he looked up again. Next time he wouldn't take things so lightly! Next time Thor would not escape.

Thors memories had started to return, and as such Lokis power were returning as well. The more Thor remembered, the more powerful Loki would grow.

And if Thor was ever to finally break free of that frail mortal body he was stranded in. So would Loki be free…

Either way this turned out. He would be free... Still, his time was so limited. Now was the time to take Thor down! Maybe it would be his only chance! Before Thor came back before... Loki hissed. "I promised them... Promised them all. Forgive me I can do nothing the way I am now. If anyone can hear me. My loyal servants! My friends! Come to me!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Fifteen years ago… An amnesiac had been found laying in an alleyway. Covered in dirt. Wearing nothing but rags.

Ones a man had asked if he was all right, he started to launch at the man. Tried to stand up but keep falling down.

"Dude, you seem to be really hurt." The kind man had said, a middle aged gentleman with dark skin living in the more poor area of the city.

"Do not touch me!" The amnesia had yelled, flailing his arms as he fell down. "Urgh… Must… Get back… Have to… Save."

The dark skinned gentleman blinked. "Go back? Where? Is there someone I can call?"

The amnesiac hissed as he looked up. "Yes…. Yes call upon!"

"Call who?" The gentleman asked.

The amnesiac halted, his blue eyes wide. "I… I don't know."

* * *

It was a mess outside the conference, people had all run out and then all had tried to drive away at the same time creating a big block at the exit to the parking lot trapping everybody else inside.

Donald unable to stand up anymore was sitting down on the hood of one of the many cars, bowing his head as he held the cane.

Rain had started to drip from the sky as people ran around trying to find heads and tails in what was going on.

Yells of a giant snake and iron man was to be heard all around the place.

"It was so strange." Jane breathed. "I held it and… It started to grow! It grew so large. Right in front of me." she was shaking as she looked at her hands. Then she wrapped her arms around her body as she started to shake, with each breath a white cloud of smoke escaped her mouth.

Donald didn't hesitate to take off his coat and offered it to Jane.

"Oh no I can't." Jane said.

"Please." Donald asked. "You saved my life… I'm pretty sure."

Jane smiled as she took the coat and slipped it on. "Thank you." she breathed.

"Are you feeling all right Donald?" Paula asked from where she stood, rain pouring over her hair as well.

"Yes I…" Donald swallowed. "I don't know…" he breathed holding a hand over his mouth.

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The amnesiac was screaming as he was laying in his hospital bed, thrashing and turning.

"What have you done to me?! Why can't I even stand?!"

"Sir! I need you to calm down!" The nurse exclaimed as suddenly the amnesiac rolled around and fell down on the floor. "SIR!" The doctor, a latina woman shouted as she came running. Touching his arm.

"I SAID GET AWAY!" The amnesiac roared.

"Doctor Garzia." A nurse gasped. "I think you need to step back."

Paula stood still then stepped back. "Yes… he will tire himself out soon enough."

The amnesiac fumed as he reached forward and grabbed the floor, trying to pull himself forward, but as he did. His strenght seemed to vanish and he groaned. "I have to…. I have to… Save…" he hissed then, his eyes fell shut and his head dropped down on the floor, all of his energy spend.

* * *

"Save…" Donald breathed as he held his cane looking down.

Just then a man came walking towards them in fast strides, holding a umbrella to shield him from the rain. "Doctor Donald Blake?" the man asked.

Donald blinked as he looked up to see a man, smartly dressed, a smart goatee and beard. Dark brown eyes and hair. He was shocked, was this seriously. "Mr Tony Stark!" Donald gasped and the two women turned as well.

"Yup. But let's just skip the formalities." Tony Stark replied. "I checked the security footage to see what happened. That snake, it seemed to be targeting you specifically. Any idea why?"

Donald swallowed then shook his head. "I'm sorry sir." he said. "I don't know."

Stark frowned clearly not happy, then glanced at Jane. "Ah, and the badass lady." he suddenly offered her a very charming smile. "Let me tell you. That really was badass."

Jane blushed as she glanced away. "Oh. It was nothing." she said.

"You're kidding right?" Tony asked. "Badass and beautiful. May I ask what is the name of such an amazing woman?"

Donald huffed annoyed as he looked up. "Jane Foster!" he exclaimed loudly earning Tony's attention. "Her name is Doctor Jane Foster!"

"Doctor?" Tony asked still looking as charming as ever and Donald hated it in this moment. "Should have known. Brains, beauty and brawn. The three amazing B's" he turned back to Jane, smiling that same way. "So, anything you noticed. Anything at all?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." Jane said. "I saw the snake, it looked like it was about to bite Donald so I grabbed it then… as I held it it just started to grow. That's all I know."

Tony sighed deeply. "That's okay." he assured. "Look, if you remember anything else." he reached into his pocket and found a card. "Call me." he offered Jane the card. "And if you don't remember anything, you can still feel free to call." he winked. "Any time."

Jane chuckled amused as she accepted the card.

"So what kind of wine do you like?" Tony asked Jane just as a shout called from the back.

"Mr Stark! MR STARK!"

Tony sighed deeply. "Sorry, duty calls." he rolled his eyes then grinned. "See you later." he winked and walked away.

Donald glared after the man as he pouted.

"My. You certainly get all the attention Jane." Paula commented.

Jane shrugged. "I know his reputation. He's slept with half of Las Vegas and then some. I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot poll." she sighed as she slipped the card into her pocket and Donald exhaled deeply relieved. "He's kind of cute though." she then added.

"You don't want any of that! You're better than that!" Donald snapped.

Jane turned to Donald with a raised eyebrow. "Donald, are you jealous?"

"No." Donald turned his head away and Jane chuckled amused then glanced away. Smiling lightly as she slipped a bit of hair behind her ear.

Paula smiled amused looking at the two then shook her head, how far he had come. Since back then.

* * *

"ARGGH!" The amnesiac yelled as he flung his glass of water across the room so it shattered on the wall.

"My." Paula commented as she looked at him. "For someone whom can't even stand on his own, you sure seem to have a lot of energy."

The amnesiac seethed. "What has happened to me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know what you mean." Paula said.

"I can't even stand! How is that right?!" The Amnesiac exclaimed. "I can't do anything! I'm worthless, is this a sick joke?!"

Paula looked at him. "Can't do anything?" she asked then turned her head. "You could fling a glass of water across the room. I think there's a lot you can do." she commented looking at the place where the glass have shattered.

The Amnesiac seethed, it was almost as if he started to crackle.

"You need to control that temper." Paula commented dryly. "You are like some Donald Duck!"

"What?" The Amnesiac asked.

"Donald Duck, from the cartoons." Paula helped him. "He always gets angry over the small things and looses his temper. You know, I think that's what I am going to call you. Donald."

"That's not my name!" The Amnesiac huffed.

"Then what is it?" Paula asked. "Tell me your name, I shall call you your name."

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" The amnesiac yelled. "I don't know!"

"Then Donald it is!" Paula stated. "Donald Duck until you give me something else!"

The amnesiac seethed and hissed, his eyes narrowed and filled with pure rage.

* * *

"Hey, looks like they have managed to clear up the block." Jane commented looking at the exit to the parking lot. "We should get going."

Donald nodded. "Yeah… Will you be all right Paula?" he asked.

Paula nodded. "I'll be fine. I rented a hotel room it's not far. I wanted to make a vacation out of it. Just over the weekend."

Donald smiled. "It was good seeing you. Truly."

Paula smiled. "And you. You've come so far. It always amazes me." she informed and Donald smiled.

"I owe it to you." he said as Jane grabbed his arm for support before the two made it towards Janes car.

* * *

"How…" The amnesiac sobbed. "How am I supposed to do anything?" he asked. "I'm supposed to safe… How can I safe anyone. How can I even be a man when I can't even stand."

"There are a lot of ways to save people!" Paula stated. "And what's this about not being a man even if you can't walk. That's ridicules." Paula stated.   
  
"No it's not!" Donald cried. "A man is supposed to stand strong and be a warrior, I am nothing."

Paula rolled her eyes. "You're acting like a spoiled child." she stated firmly. "So you can't stand? And that's your excuse to just lay down and admit defeat? Oh _grow up!"_

The amnesiac gaped as he looked up. Clearly looking shock.

Paula sighed deeply. "Listen." she spoke softly. "You just have to find it. No you can't run a marathon but there are things you _can_ do. You are young, you have a good head on your shoulders. There are so many things you can do. Right now, you are using your condition as an excuse to give up! The truth though is, the only thing keeping you back is _you!_ So get up, fight back and do something! Clearly you are more than capable if you just put your mind to it."

slowly the amnesiac looked up, his blue eyes filled with tears. "Do something? Like what…. What?" he asked. "How can I save anyone?"

Paula smiled lightly. "There are many stories. I'll find a laptop, we can look at them together." she said then she halted. "You havn't remembered a name yet?"

the amnesiac shook his head. "No…" he whispered. "But… Donald is starting to grow on me." he said glancing up. "Not the duck part though."

Paula smiled. "Okay." she said. "We can find a different last name until you remember your real name."

"But… What if I never remember?" Donald asked.

"Don't say never." Paula lectured. "It's not a healthy mindset. Say _when_ … When you find your path and when you remember your name."

Donald looked up as he swallowed then he nodded. "Yeah…"

* * *

It was nearly fifteen years ago, that conversation had taken place. Donald was in the passenger seat again looking out of the window.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jane asked concerned.

Donald sighed deeply. "I don't know." he admited. "Things has been so weird lately."

"You can say that again." Jane commented. "I mean giant snake."

Donald smirked then his face faltered. "Jane… We are friends. Right?" he asked.

"Yes, I would say we are." Jane said.

"But what if…. I wasn't me?" Donald asked.

Jane frowned. "What?" She asked.

"You know. What if… Doctor Donald Blake just wasn't real?" Donald asked.

"That's kind of ridicules. I mean you are right next to me. We are talking." Jane pointed out.

"Right… ahem." Donald cleared his throat. "But what if I were someone else? I mean, someone who…" he halted.

"Donald." Jane shook her head. "You're you. Clearly. We've known each other for years! How long has it been now? Three years? Four?" she asked.

"Four years." Donald informed. "Four years since they hired me at the hospital."

"There you see?" Jane asked. "And I am very sure the man I have known since then is very real. I talk to him every day."

Donald smiled amused. Though as he smiled his heart was sinking… Donald Blake wasn't even his real name.


	5. Chapter 5

Ones again Donalds sleep was disturbed, how could it not be? All these weirds things happening and those dreams… They kept getting louder. More and more vivid.

As Donald closed his eyes he thought he could hear it, people laughing… Many people laughing. Drinks were being brought around as people cheered.

_A great golden hall, with tables going on for as long as you could see, filled with meats and alcohol._

_Donald was grabbing his own large mug as he cheered lifting it up. "Let it be known, that any who dares challenge the mighty Thor will face defeat!" he laughed happily. "For I am indeed. The strongest of all Aisir!"_

_And everyone laughed and cheered as a woman with long red hair and a very healthy chest leaned up against Donald, pressing her breast right up his body in a suggestive manner. "For the Prince…" she smiled as her eyes glistened._

_Donald laughed as he grabbed the woman only for another blond woman to lean up against his other side._

" _No fair!" The woman complained. "Prince Thor, you promised!"_

" _No matter!" Donald laughed grabbing them both. "I am man enough to satisfy more than one woman!" he grinned and both women giggled. "Now let me tell you of my latest conquest." he grinned. "A foolish troll dared to challenge me! Me the mighty Thor!"_

" _How dare he." The red haired woman gasped._

" _Stinking trolls!" The blond wrinkled her nose._

" _He accused me of trespassing on his land." Donald rolled his eyes. "The fool. Doesn't he know that all land within the nine realms belong to Odin huh?" he asked. "And I am an Odinson. So his land is mine! I can walk as I want. So of course demanded he apologize and give me all his gold in recompense. I would have asked for a night with his daughter to, but she was so ugly."_

_The two girls screamed and everyone was laughing… All but one._

_Donald turned his head to see just one pair of burning green eyes looking straight at him, annoyance and even anger shining from that pall face framed by black hair_

_Donald gasped as those green eyes seemed to burn right into his skull, suddenly the big hall was empty. It was only the two of them… Donald and that pair of hateful green eyes._

Donald swallowed as his eyes opened wide and he looked up into the ceiling of his bedroom… Another dream.

Good thing to. Donald could never imagine acting like that in real life… What an absolute _awful_ way to act! For anyone.

Then again, fifteen years ago Donald had been acting like a very awful person. To those who just tried to help him even if they didn't even know him…

Donald groaned as he closed his eyes. Yes, fifteen years ago his behaviour had been bad but not _that_ bad.

Also it was fifteen years ago! A very long time where he had worked hard to get where he was.

With no one to help him, no special skills to speak of. Just pure stubbornness and hard work while being beaten down again and again. But there was only one way to go… Forward.

* * *

"You came..." Loki whispered in a hoarsh voice. "You came to aid my call." 

"Of course master!" What almost looked like nothing but a little light, a little sprite was dancing in front of Lokis green eyes. "Master. It feels like it has been so long since your voice could reach me!" it nearly sang in what sounded like a childs voice. "What joy this is! I knew you were not dead, I knew it. I have been waiting! Your powers are returning are they not? This is a blessed day indeed." 

"Yes… But if mine are. So are his… You must kill him… Kill him now." Loki whispered.

"I understand. It is curious though isn't it my lord?" The childs voice asked. "You yourself created the spell which trapped him. You made it so there was only one way for him to break it… Is that not so?"

Lokis already thin lips grew even thinner as his green eyes were harsh.

"The one thing that Thor the god of Thunder would never ever be able to do!" The little ice sprite laughed as it danced around in the air. "Wasn't that what you said? He would never escape. For there was no way… No way in the entire universe that Thor Odinson would ever gain as much as one _shred_ of humility!"

"Silence!" Loki exclaimed. "My plan was flawless, the spell was tampered with which is why I am here." he commented bitterly. "No… The god of Thunder would never learn humility… Never." he said bitterly. "He will forever walk around and destroy what-ever he wants while laughing at other peoples misery. He must never regain his former power, you _must_ kill him!"

"I know." The sprite replied. "I have not forgotten. How Prince Thor came to my home, and shattered our ice flowers with his hammer! Our house!" it exclaimed. "All because he didn't even see, didn't even think someone might live there. But you… You saw… You came. You build us a new house. It will be my pleasure to carry out your will my lord. It is an _honor!_ "

Lokis eyes softened. "Thank you. Forgive my harsh tone." he asked. "For so long I have been trapped here. It brings me so much joy to see I have not been forgotten."   
  
"No master. Not for a second." The Sprite replied. 

Loki smiled sadly. "As it turns out. Midgard now has warriors of mighty strenght, they are not like they were in the past. My darling snake was taken. Please be swift, kill him and return. That is all. Do not get caught... Little Glacies."

The Sprite brightened up by the mention of its name. For indeed it was Glacies, a spirit of frost and ice. "Do not worry my lord. I am a spirit, I am not killed so easily." it assured. "I will return! I desire to be here when you are freed."

Loki nodded his head. "Then return quick."

Glacies offered Loki a last little sparkle and then it to, flew away and away from the realm. Towards Midgard.


	6. Chapter 6

For a day in the middle of July it was surprisingly chilly outside, so much so that when Donald stepped out of his car when going to work, he halted a bit. And then reached inside to pull out his jacket to shield him from the chill.

Most likely just an early morning chill Donald decided as he grabbed his cane to make the small walk to the hospital entrance.

Thankfully Donald had no surgeries today, he sincerely doubted he could do that with a clean conscious right now. His eyes were still droopping and he was honestly exhausted.

Just a few check ups and then paperwork, he would be fine.

Donald yawned as he had nearly reached the front entrance then halted… He turned his head and blinked as he saw a woman standing not far from him. Not really someone he knew… And yet, there was something odd about her.

The woman was wearing simple clothes, jeans and a black tank top which fully exposed a pair of very strong looking arms. The woman seemed extremely strong and toned. Perhaps she was an athlete of some kind. Her long dark hair was pulled up in a pony tail. First then did Donald notice, and he felt a bit stupid it wasn't the first thing he saw.

There was a god damn sword strapped to her back. That sword looked _very_ real.

Suddenly the woman turned around to showcase a beautiful and toned face, she glared at Donald with harsh brown eyes.

Donalds eyes widened and he turned away as he realized he had been staring. For a moment he stood still, then glanced to the side again and saw the woman snort annoyed as she turned and started to walk away… With that sword strapped to her back.

Was that even legal? Carrying around on a real sword. Donald sincerely doubted it was, but wasn't going to question it right now. Let security handle it if they had any issues.

* * *

"So. Mrs Jackson." Donald spoke kindly to the woman sitting in front of him on a chair. Her skin was dark. Like deep dark chocolate and her hair curly and black. Next to her was her husband, with fair skin and dark hair, clutching her hand. "You had time to go over the results of the tests?" he asked.

Mrs Jackson nodded as she swallowed.

"I fear it doesn't look to good." Donald spoke seriously. "Your condition is called bradycardia. Your heart is unable to pump at the rate it needs to and needs help. Now, it is possible to live with this illness for many years. But there will be a constant risk of heart failure at any time. Just like the original reason you were brought in here last month. Your heart was unable to keep up and then stopped. It was a good thing your husband was there to perform CPR" he said.

Mrs Jackson smiled lightly as she glanced at her husband who squeezed her hand, relief clear to see in his eyes.

Then Mrs Jackson swallowed. "So it could happen again at any time." she asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid so." Donald informed. "There are things we can do though, and I highly recommend a pacemaker which will help your heart along whenever it is about to fail. We can schedule a surgery in the next half year, giving you time to heal from the first heart stop. As long as you remember to take it easy and not strain yourself, you should be fine for the time being."

"Pacemaker?" Mr Jackson asked. "That requires an open heart surgery doesn't it? Isn't there something else we can do?" he asked.

"It's your safest bet." Donald informed. "I'm sorry sir. The heart is a muscle, a very vital muscle. And sometimes, muscles just don't work right." he tapped at his own thin legs. "That though doesn't mean we should stop living and just give up. Mr and Mrs Jackson. I promise you, if you allow the surgery I will do all in my power to have it go as flawlessly as I can. You want to be around for your children, and they need their mother."

Mrs Jackson swallowed as she nodded. "Yes… I want to do it." she said then wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, but isn't the Air conditioner awfully cold?" she asked. "Can you perhaps allow it to be a few degrees warmer?" she asked.

"Of course." Donald grabbed his cane to push himself up. "Now you say it. It is very cold in here." he agreed as he walked to the wall and reached for the button to the AC. Though as he did. Donald halted. He blinked.

"Doctor Blake, is something wrong?" Mrs Jackson asked.

Dumbfounded Donald was looking at the air conditioner panel as he swallowed. "I think maybe it's broken." he admitted. "We can go to another office if it's to cold."

"Broken?" Mr Jackson asked as he stood up. "Let me have a look. I'm an electrician." he informed as he walked up beside Donald then blinked. "Erhm Doctor… It's not even turned on." he commented and Donald turned to him.

"Yes… That's what I thought I saw." Donald admitted and they both looked up towards the AC machine, but there was no wind, and no blinking light signalling its power was even on.

Mrs Jackson slowly stood up as she walked towards the window then wide-eyed looked out.

"Donna?" Mr Jackson asked his wife. "What is it?"

Mrs Jackson lifted a shaking hand as she pointed outside, both Donald and Mr Jackson ran to the window then halted as they both gaped as outside… _everything_ was frozen over. Covered in a thick layer of pure ice.

Donald stepped back as he swallowed. "You should go home." he said. "We can arrange another meeting some other time." he said.

Mr Jackson nodded as he grabbed his wifes shoulders. "Come on Donna. Let's get out of here."

"I… I don't understand." Mrs Jackson gasped, with each breath a cloud of mist escaped her. "It's July! It was so hot when we drove from home."

Donald turned to the door and grabbed the handle, only to feel the icing cold of the metal against his hand. He hissed as he pulled down his sleeve as a layer between his hand and the handle and pulled, only for the door to bind.

"Let me!" Mr Jackson exclaimed as he grabbed the handle with both hands and yanked it down finally managing to open the door only for them to be faced with a hallway also covered in ice. Mr Jackson sucked in a deep breath as he grabbed his wifes hand. "Let's get out of here!" he stated as he pulled her out clearly assuming that Donald would just follow in their mad dash, it probably hadn't even occurred to him that Donald needed his cane to walk. He couldn't exactly run.

Donald sucked in a breath as he placed his cane on the icy floor outside to take a first step, though the moment he did the cane itself slipped and Donald fell over right on his stomach, head first into the ice.

"Hahahaha! How pathetic!" a childlike voice suddenly laughed. "How I wished my master could see this. The mighty thunder god laying on his stomach! It's hilarious!"

Donald hissed as he propped himself up on his elbows and moved towards his cane.

"Crawling on hands and knees to! Oh how grand! I love it I love it!"

Donald hissed as he reached for the cane, his fingertips almost touching and in that moment… Suddenly the cane was encased in a block of ice as the child like voice laughed.

Wide-eyed Donald looked at his cane now useless in its block of ice and he looked up. "What do you want with me?" he asked.

"I want you to pay." The voice said and suddenly a light appeared in front of Donalds eyes, small, white and cold. "For what you did!"

"What did I do?!" Donald asked bewildered. "How can I pay when I don't even know what I did?!"

"Easy!" The light exclaimed. "Just die!"

"DOCTOR BLAKE!" Mr Jackson had turned around and seen him on the floor now running back and Donald looked up just as a great spear of ice just shot up between them.

All Donald could do was to cover his head as the wind increased.

That was when suddenly, a woman holding a sword jumped through the window and cut the ice.

Wide-eyed Donald looked up and realized that it was that woman from the morning, the same one. No wielding her sword. "This stinks of sorcery." she muttered. "I knew it."

Mr Jackson ran to Donald touching his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Donald nodded. "Yes. Sorry… my legs. I can't walk on my own." he admitted.

The woman snorted. "And you call yourself a man. Take him, get out of here." she demanded and Mr Jackson nodded as he grabbed Donalds arm putting it over his own shoulder.

Just as the light returned and flew around the woman with her sword. "Ooooh what have we here. I remember you. Just as violent and vial as the Prince. You laughed as my home was destroyed! Lady Sif of Asgard!"

"I do not know who you are." The woman, Lady Sif, said sternly. "But I know who your master is! No further."

And the little light seemed to scream as Sif ran forward with her sword while Donald could only do his best to hold unto Mr Jackson as they ran.

* * *

They did their best to get away, but everything was frozen and the ground slippery. Donald barely managed to not fall over again as they reached the elevator only to realize it was frozen as well.

"We have to take the stairs." Donald gasped. "Where did Mrs Jackson go?" he asked.

"I told her to continue and get outside." Mr Jackson said. "I hope she's outside." he commented guiding them towards the stairs.

Defeated Donald looked at them. "Do you know I have worked here for six years but this is the first time I have ever taken these stairs."

"Well, it's probably about time then isn't it?" Mr Jackson smiled jokingly just as more ice spikes came and both man yelled in surprise as they almost fell down the stairs, but finally they were on their way.

Thankfully they didn't need to go to long before suddenly several people came running from behind as well, one of them a blond nurse seeing Blake yelling. "Doctor Blake!" as she grabbed his other arm pulling it over her own shoulder so now Mr Jackson and Nurse Hasting were sharing the weight of Donald between them as people flooded them from both sides. Thankfully it was easier to just follow the flow towards the entrance.

How-ever all they found at the entrance were even more people, all caged in by the ice which had created a big wall at the large door people were now hammering at while crying and screaming.

Donald was horrified as he saw it as a terrible thought came through him… This was his fault. What-ever that thing was, it was targeting him. Just like that snake.

"DONALD!" Jane suddenly came running with out stretched arms and then embraced him tightly. "You're okay."

"Jane." Donald gasped then swallowed as he freed his arms from Mr Jackson and Nurse Hastings to embrace Jane. "Yeah… I'm fine."

"Foolish humans." The childlike voice suddenly came and they all turned to see that light, a whisp. "So fragile small mortals, I shall take you all at ones!"

And then it grew, it gained physical form as it grew up, grew legs, four them until it suddenly looked like a giant wolf made of ice towering over all of them and everyone screamed.

"YOU FOOLISH CREATURE!" Lady Sif suddenly shouted as she came running. "You thought you could trap me so? Please. Thank you for giving yourself physical form!" she yelled as she jumped up into the air with the sword and swung down, decapitating the ice wolf and it fell to the ground.

Sif snorted as she stood up and put her sword back in the sheet on her back. "Pathetic." she commented. "And not one of you were fighting back. Mortals truly have become weak cowards." she glared at all of them. "Not one single real man among you."

Wide-eyed Donald looked at the woman… It felt like he knew her. And her name, Sif… it was foreign and yet it sounded so familiar.

Her eyes though flew right across him. "He's not here. How disappointing." Sif muttered.

Just then a woman behind them fell to the ground as she gasped in pain. Mr Jackson turned as his eyes widened. "DONNA!" he yelled as it was indeed his dark skinned wife and Donalds eyes widened.

"HER HEART!" Donald shouted as he let go of Jane to fall down on his knees and glide towards Mrs Jackson where he quickly rolled her to her back. "Stand back!" he ordered as he started to work, his fingers dancing across. Pulse… breathing. It was indeed the heart and he smashed his fist into her chest and then started massaging the heart. "Easy, easy. Listen to me Donna." he addressed her. "Breath deeply, as deep as you can. Slowly!" he asked. "Breath in, as slow and deep as you can. And then out, concentrate on your breathing. Can you do that for me Donna?" he asked.

Donna managed to nod and then slowly did as she was told and Donald continued, continued for what could be minutes or an hour. Didn't matter, he just had to concentrate and finally. Donnas breathing had become normal and easy.

Donald sighed deeply as he sat up. "It's okay…" he gasped. "It's okay." and then he almost dropped himself before Jane grabbed him.

"Sorry…" Donald groaned. "I suppose. This day has been a little much for me."

"Yeah I get that." Jane sighed deeply. "You did good."

"You know that vacation you talked about?" Donald asked. "I think I'll take it now…"

And Jane nodded. "I think that's a good call."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry master, forgive me." The child voice of Glacies cried. "I would have gotten him, it would have been so easy. But Lady Sif got in the way. If not for her!"

"You grew over confident." Loki snapped. "You wanted to take time to toy with him and mock him. And as much as I can relate this is of the most importance!"

"I can try again!" Glacies cried. "I just need to recharge that's all!"

"And how long will that take you?" Loki seethed. "Hours? Days? Months… No. You failed. And indeed you should be ashamed, it should have been easy for you. But you decided to toy with them! I told you there were warriors there! I told you to be quick and careful!"  
  
Glacies halted. "Master..." it breathed. "You were worried about me?" 

Loki sighed deeply, then he looked up. "If we are not careful we will be crushed. Many relies on us to succeed. You understand?"

"Master..." Glacies replied. Then finally continued. "What do you intend to do now?" 

"Now I must think. Lady Sif has become aware of the area we are targeting. Though she doesn't even know of Thors true predicament." Then Loki quieted. "How ironic is it... For fifteen years Sif has wandered Midgard in search of Thor. And now he was right in front of her, but she did not see. Like always she was blind." 

"It is indeed ironic." Glacies agreed. "She even talked to him, it didn't even occur to her."

Loki smirked. "It is not surprising. These warriors of Asgard. They only see what they want to see... What-ever fit their own ideals and narrative. She could never see Thor as weak. That's the simple reason why."

"Aye." Glacies replied. "They truly are foolish those Asgardians."

"Foolish." Loki sighed deeply. "And so very blind."

* * *

Donald blinked as he walked towards the hospital building… It had been a day since the big ice incident. The hospital had been evacuated and closed down until the building had been secured.

Already there were workers with hard helmets and people with S.H.I.E.L.D. insignia on their backs walking around the place. Plastic barriers in bright colours had been sat up to keep the public out and there were even several cameras from new stations standing around with journalists talking to the camera.

The building itself though seemed fine, the ice had all melted a while again. The air was hot and crisp as it ought to be in July. The biggest thing off was the big puddles of mud and water all across the building.

"Do _not_ speak to me mortal!"

Donald turned to see that woman from yesterday, lady Sif with her sword and a journalist stupid enough to try and interview her.

The journalist with her long blond hair and healthy and visible cleavage was apparently just as dumb as she looked.

"Come on, just us girls! Girl power!" The journalist said. "You go girl, we need some female super heroes! What is your hero name? Or don't you have one yet?" she asked. "How about Mega power strong woman?" she asked.

In response Sif pulled out her sword making the journalists eyes widen.

"HEY!" Donald shouted earning Sif's attention. "Let go of that sword! You can't go around threatening people with swords!"

Sif seethed. "Do not dare to command me mortal." she asked but thankfully let go of the sword.

The journalist looked pale and clearly debating what to do… Donald bit his lip, she was going to try and interview Sif again. That wouldn't go well and he made his way over there. "Perhaps you would like my story instead?" he offered then pulled out his wallet and found his medical licence. "My name is Doctor Donald Blake, I was working in the hospital yesterday when the event happened."

The journalist gasped. "You're an eye witness! That's wonderful. Please sir, if you would come over here."

Donald sighed deeply, he really wasn't in the mood for an interview. But it was a ton better than to watch the poor journalist get her head literately chopped off. Donald had a sinking feeling that is exactly what would have happened if she had kept pestering Sif.

The interview did turn out to be very tiresome, and the journalist didn't really proof herself to be any smarter than what Donald had first assumed. Thankfully she didn't seem like a bad person at all, just an air head.

Finally that was over and Donald looked around trying to locate Sif again… She wasn't that far away. All agents had decided to just walk a big circle around her and not disturb her, apparently having figured it just wasn't worth the hazzle.

Donald straightened his shoulders and cleared his throat, before taking a deep breath and made his way over there.

Sif didn't move, but stood with her back to Donald looking at the building, her hair swaying in the wind and Donald coughed into his hand,

"Excuse me. Ms."

Sif hissed, her hands tightening. "How many times do I need to tell you mortals." she asked. "Do not speak to me."

Donald frowned annoyed. "The entire hospital froze over yesterday, and a big ice wolf attacked us. You seem to know what is going on. I think we have a right to know as well."

That made Sif blink and then she turned to finally look at Donald who stood his ground. Finally Sif smirked. "You got guts mortal." then she frowned her eyes looking over him. "You were there yesterday." she commented. "I saw you."

"Yes. I was." Donald replied. "I work in there, one of my patients almost died because of what happened. What happened?" he asked.

"Lokis servants has started to roam this realm." Sif informed. "He is regaining power."

Donalds eyes widened… Loki… That name… It was important. He had heard it before. "Loki?" he asked and as he said it, the name felt so familiar in his mouth. Then he hissed as he held his head, it felt like an iron hot spear had been jammed right in there and a white flash appeared in front of his eyes as he hissed.

"You do not need to worry yourself about that mortal." Sif stated. "I shall find Thor and we shall defeat Loki ones and for all. He shall not be allowed to rise again."

_Thor…._

"Who…" Donald stated to ask but had to bow together. The head ache was so strong and he hissed as he dropped his cane and fell to the ground.

Sif looked down at him then rolled her eyes. Though as Donald grabbed her head she finally seemed to look worried.

"Are you hale?" Sif asked.

"My head…" Donald hissed. "It hurt so much."

" _Come now Thor surely this challenge is not to much."_

" _Never dear brother! Just watch me Loki!"_

" _Loki this has to stop! This is madness!"_

" _Madness dear brother? Oh you haver never even seen madness dearest mighty Thor!"_

Donald hissed as he laid on the ground, then felt himself being picked up by a pair of incredible strong arms. Lady Sif, easily lifting him as if he weighed nothing more than a light fluffy pillow.

"I'm… Sorry." Donald whispered.

Sif sighed deeply. "Let's just get you out of here." she muttered as she carried Donald with her to one of the shield cars. "He needs help." she simply informed an agent.

"Lay him down, carefully." The agent gestured. "We'll handle it, thank you mam."

Donald groaned as he was gently being put down and a man bowed over him.

"Sir. I'm a medic." The man informed. "What's wrong? Please, can you tell me what's happening."

"My… head…" Donald whispered. "It hurts."

"Is migraines normal for you?" The man asked.

Donald shook his head. "No… I never tried anything like this before…"

The hammer, the silver hammer was shining and singing from its little cave. Master… Master I am here! Master all you need to do is pick me up. Master!


	8. Chapter 8

Loki hissed, he had been stuck here for fifteen years. Chained to a stone wall, his wrists sore from the manacles around his wrists. His clothes had long since worn away and left him naked in this bitter cold where he had been left to rot.

He had send two of his servants to end Thor before he regained his power and both had failed as infernal women had gotten in the way.

It seemed obvious… That Loki had to do the deed himself if he wanted it done.

As Thor broke his own prison his own chains would be shattered…. So… It was time. Fine then. Let's end this Thor!

The battle which begun fifteen years ago. Let's finish it! And for real this time.

* * *

A strange sensation had come over Donald he had a hard time placing it… Another thunderstorm was erupting outside.

Any decent person… Any smart person would stay inside where the heavy rain would soak them.

It was strange, an urge Donald couldn't fight as he grabbed his cane and walked outside.

In seconds he was soaked through, yet the rain didn't feel cold. The thunder above him didn't felt scary. It was somehow comfortable… Even soothing.

His steps brought him to the outskirts of the city without even thinking Donald halted before suddenly he realized he was at an old alleyway, filled with trash and dirt, washed over by the rain and he swallowed.

This was… This was the place where they found him. He had fallen down here… Fallen.

Donald looked up, from above… He had fallen from up there. Somehow.

Fallen and survived.

How… A fight… There had been a fight… Lightning clashing against ice.

Those green eyes, so filled with rage, screams and yells.

Donald grabbed his head. "Stop… STOP!" he shouted.

And then somehow, it did. Donald looked up as he gasped, then he swallowed. He reached out a hand, without even thinking and then whispered. It couldn't even be heard over the rain. "Come…"

A hammer sang, it yelled in rejoice. YES! MASTER!

A man with red hair and a long red beard blinked as the hammer he had been guarding for these last fifteen years suddenly rose in the air, elevating above him.

The man, though he didn't look like it he was a thousand years old gasped. "The prince!" Volstagg of the warrior three gasped. "The prince has woken!"

The hammer cheered and then it just flew, zoomed across the horizont, past countries oceans and nations like a shooting star and people were gasping.

Loki smirked, he felt the power in his body… Rising, his shackles were vibrating. Time.. It was time!

Donald gasped, he held out a hand and then, from above the item came and willingly flew right into his hand. Donalds eyes widened as his hand closed itself around a long shaft and then… A thunderstrike came directly from the sky.

It hit his body in a brilliant light and Donald gasped as he felt the power sourging through him, his entire body as he dropped his cane and held the hammer.

* * *

Loki grinned as he felt it and then he roared, pulling out one hand, the chains breaking as if they were made of brittle ice. And then the other, which shattered as well. He took a step, it was clumsy and insecure like a childs, he had not been standing on his own for fifteen years. But already with his second step he was steadying himself as he grinned.

"Master!" Glacies gasped and so did the other creatures around him.

Loki smirked as he looked up. "Ones more, my children. I AM FREE!" he shouted spreading out his arms and as he did clothes manifested around his body, beautiful armor in gold and green. A long hornet helmet and he grinned. "And soon! Asgard will be ours!" he roared as they all yelled.

* * *

Donalds eyes widened as he stood holding what was a large silver hammer in his hand. It looked so big, and so heavy. Yet it felt light as a feather in his hand.

Then Donald looked at his arm and he gasped as he dropped the hammer which landed on the ground in a heavy clunk.

"My… My arm!" Donald looked at it. His normally skinny looking arm, it was _huge_ and rippled with muscles. Then he looked down at himself. What happened to his clothes?! He looked to be wearing some weird sort of armour! And he was huge.

Frantically Donald ran to the window to get a glimpse of his own reflection and saw… A toned strong looking body. His face, similar yet different, framed by _long_ blond hair.

Only then did Donald realize he had dropped his cane and he turned to see it laying innocently on the ground next to the hammer… He had been running. Without a cane. Then he turned back to the window.

"No… No no no." Donald shook his head. "That person isn't me!" he insisted. "I… I want to turn back!" he said. "I SAID TURN ME BACK!" he shouted.

And all at ones, it was like all that power left him. His legs grew weak and he fell down to the ground. He looked at his clothes it was back to normal and his body. Then Donald looked up at the hammer, looking so innocent as it was laying on the ground.

"What's happening?" Donald asked hopelessly.

The hammer seemed to sing. " _You already know."_

Donald swallowed. "My name is Doctor Donald Blake!" he informed sternly. "What-ever is happening has nothing to do with me! Leave me alone!"

" _If that is what you wish master. Just remember if you need me, I am always by your side."_

The hammer somehow seemed to reply though clearly it didn't use any words, then the hammer gloved and it morphed, changed shape until it was a cane. Identical in looks to the cane laying right next to it.

Wide-eyed Donald looked at the two canes, looking the exact same.

Slowly Donald crawled towards the items then finally, gently picked both of them up. One felt warmer more comforting… The hammer.

" _He who is worthy….:"_

"I don't understand." Donald whispered.

And that name, seemed to be whispered by the winds themselves. _"Thor…."_


	9. Chapter 9

A first Jane thought the constant thumping sound was just the thunder, the thunderstorm was right above them and it was so late.

Then the thumping continued, and even increased in strenght. That's when Jane opened her eyes and groaned. The door… And she had just gotten to bed as well.

The thumping though continued and Jane groaned. "I'm coming I'm coming!" as she stood up and slipped on her bathrobe. What the hell?

Who could it possible be at this time? Jane swallowed as she headed for her kitchen window which had a view to the front door, though as she saw her eyes widened. "Donald!" she exclaimed.

At ones Jane ran for her front entrance and unlocked the door, opening it up to face one Donald Blake, completely soaked to the bone as he just stood there clutching his cane while looking at Jane with wide blue shocked eyes.

"Don." Jane breathed. "Donald what are you doing here? Are you okay?" she asked.

"I… I…." Donald stammered through his lips which Jane now realized where blue from cold.

"Oh god you're soaked. Get in here!" Jane exclaimed as she grabbed Donalds arm and pulled him inside then closed the door. Then turned to her fellow doctor. "What's wrong? You look like death!"

"I… I'm sorry if I'm disturbing." Donald said. "Oh god I shouldn't be here, I should go home shouldn't I?" he asked.

"No. Absolutely not." Jane said. "What-ever it is, I'm here okay." she grabbed his arm. "God you're soaking wet. And I don't have any clothes for men. Do you think you can fit into my sweat pants?" she asked she looked Donald over and took note that he was incredible lanky and incredible skinny, probably due to his muscle dystrophy. Her sweat pants might be short, but wide certainly wouldn't be a problem.

Soon Jane managed to direct Donald into the living room where she fetched him both towels, the promised sweat pants and a big t-shirt Jane liked to use for night wear sometimes.

Even as Donald had dried up and changed into the weird miss match of clothes he looked a mess, oddly pale and shocked.

"Don what happened?" Jane asked as she sat down in front of him. "Oh god don't tell me, something weird again?" she asked. "First a giant snake, then that ice thing and now what?" she asked.

Donald squinted his eyes.

"Hey it's okay." Jane assured. "It's not your fault."

"I'm not so sure…" Donald swallowed. "I think… I think there's a good chance it really is my fault."

"What?" Jane asked shocked. "How?!" she asked. "How could it possible be your fault?"

"I...I…" Donald wet his lip. "I think that…. I'm not a good person Jane. I'm not a good person at all."

" _What?!"_ Jane exclaimed. "Donald, you are the nicest person I know. You're a _Doctor!_ You safe human lives, all the time. And you are so nice to everybody, to all your patients. You rather work overtime than overlook anything. Not a good person? That's ridicoules." she stated. "Of course you're a good person!"

"I wasn't fifteen years ago…" Donald breathed.

"Okay that I wouldn't know, I have only known you for four years." Jane admitted. "But listen. Even if you were a bad person fifteen years ago. So what?" she asked. "People change _all_ the time! And if you changed to become a better person, that's great! That just shows how amazing you are. You're the person you are _today._ Not who you were fifteen years go!"

Slowly Donald looked up, his entire body still shaking.

"Hey. You know me. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Jane whispered.

"Oh Jane." Donald whispered. "What if it isn't so easy?" he asked. "What if I did something… Something terrible. Something just unforgivable… And then I forgot about it and became a different person. Does that just erase those things?" he asked. "I don't think it does."

"Don…" Jane breathed. "Have you… Remembered something?" she asked.

"I'm still not sure." Donald replied in a low whisper. "It seems ridicules but… So does a giant magic snake doesn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Jane had to admit looking down then she looked up, meeting Donalds eyes. "Hey." she said. "What-ever is happening, we'll figure it out okay?" she asked as she moved closer. "I'm really glad you came here. Came to me." she lightly touched Donalds hand.

Donalds eyes widened and he looked down at the small gentle hand touching his then he looked up. Seeing Janes brown eyes right in front of his.

"You're not a bad person Don." Jane assured.

Then, without even thinking Donald leaned over and placed his lips across Janes. Only to immediately pull away. "I.. I'm sorry! I didn't mean."

Only for Jane to put a hand on Donalds cheek and slowly turned his head back so they were facing each other again. Stunned Donald realized she was smiling. Then she leaned over, and replied to the kiss making Donalds eyes widen, and then he melted into her kiss and her embrace.

Vaguely he remembered that dream… Where he had just been grabbing women as if they were just a common commodity to play with.

Then he pushed it aside, getting lost to Janes gently touches and her soothing voice. Removing him from all these confusing emotions and half memories. Were they even memories or just weird dreams?

Did it even matter?

At least for this moment as Jane moved him towards her bedroom, invited him to her bed. It didn't matter.


	10. Chapter 10

" _Prince Thor."_

_Donald looked up to see the face of a dark haired warrior maiden, her face strong yet elegant and feminine. Beautiful._

" _Come now Sif." Donald grinned at her. "How long are you going to resist. You know the two of us are meant to be." he stated as he leaned over with pursed lips, ready to steal a kiss._

_Only to be stopped by two fingers pressed against his lips pushing him back._

" _Some day…" Sif said. "When I know you will be faithful. I am not like one of those cheap skanks who feels honoured to get you just once. Thinking of it as a bragging right. When I get you, you will be mine and mine alone."_

_Donald smirked as he stood up in his full height. "I can have any woman in the nine realms. You're getting over confident." he commented._

" _Or perhaps it's you." Sif commented as she crossed her arms. "You can get any bar maid, skank, servant or slut you want for free. A real woman though?" she asked. "We don't come cheap. Nor do we like to share."_

" _Heh." Donald laughed. "Fine then, have it your way Sif."_

_Sif smirked, a light in her eyes. Almost looked like they were challenging him._

Slowly Donald opened his eyes to the rays of sunshine to be faced with a cascade of light brown hair right in front of him…. Jane.

It made Donald blush deeply, now embarrassed about the dream. He had just had an amazing night, with the most beautiful, brave, wonderful woman he had ever met. And he was dreaming about someone else… What an absolute embarrassment.

How-ever as Donald looked at Janes slender shoulders, any memories of the dream faded… Last night. Had it really been real.

Slowly Donald reached over a hand to gently touch Janes hair. Slipping his fingers through the soft locks.

Then slowly Jane turned around to look up at Donald with warm brown eyes, smiling. "Hey mister." she smiled.

Donald blushed slightly. "Hey Jane." he replied.

"Aaah, that was nice." Jane sighed satisfied. "You're not bad in bed at all!" she grinned as she stretched her body then turned to him, leaning her head in her hand as she smiled. "And you never said anything, if I had only known."

Donald lifted an eyebrow. "What?" he asked. "You would have dragged me to bed sooner?" he asked.

"Maybe." Jane commented crawling closer. "I have liked you for a while." she then admitted. "And I was wondering if I should make a move."

Donald blushed as he looked at her. "I… I have liked you for a while to." he finally admitted.

Jane smiled as she leaned over and kissed Donald on the lips then finally rolled over and stood up. "So, breakfast?" she asked.

"That would be nice." Donald smiled.

"Is cereal okay for you?" Jane asked and Donald nodded. "And coffee, we're doctors! We need our coffee."

"Always." Donald chuckled as Jane left.

Soon after Donald followed, rolled to the side of the bed and leaned down to pick up his gave though as he did he halted.

The cane… It seemed to be vibrating and humming in his hand.

Then suddenly he remembered, last night!

The hammer, flying into his hand. The transformation… Then the hammer had transformed into a cane. This cane.

Could it… Could it really have been real?

" _He who is worthy of the power of Thor."_

No… It was ridicules… Except, it made to much sense. And… Someone. There is someone he needed to safe.

For fifteen years he had known.

But who… "Who is it I am supposed to safe?" he asked out in the air.

"Donald!" Jane called from the door and Donald looked up to see Jane come back up. "here's your clothes, all dried up!" she smiled.

"Thanks." Donald smiled relieved as he reached out his hands accepting the clothes. Then his smile faltered.

"You okay?" Jane asked.

"Yes I… Of course I am. I mean." Donald swallowed.

"Hey it's okay." Jane smiled. "You came here because you were upset. I know. Take it easy. Let's do something today. Go to the park or just something."

"Yeah… That sounds nice." Donald smiled and Jane offered him a last sparkling smile as she left to make some coffee while Donald got dressed.

Donald though had a sinking feeling… What was he getting himself into?


	11. Chapter 11

Annoyed Loki flicked his wrist, green sparks of magic escaping his fingers but not much else as he hissed.

"Something wrong master?" Glacies asked as it flew around Loki.

"No. It is as I said. My Powers are now bounds to Thor. He has shattered his prison and thus mine, but his power has yet to fully return, thus mine hasn't either." Loki sighed deeply. "I still cannot leave this measly realm."

"But Thor is growing stronger." Glacies commented.

"No matter." Loki shrugged. "He is but a child in a mans body. Thinking the world itself is his play pen and throws a temper tantrum because he broke his own toys."

Glacies was quiet, very quiet.

Loki turned to the little flickering light. "What?" he asked.

"I agree that is who he were." Glacies said. "How-ever as I faced him yet again. He didn't seem… How should I put it."

Loki snorted. "Thor leaning, please. He didn't lean for over a thousand years. Why should he learn now."

"I am with you master. I only offer you my advice. What was the spell you cast? Your words?" Glacies asked.

Slowly Loki looked up, his green eyes shining in the dark of the realm. "Trapped you shall be… In the body and world of a mortal man. Strength, which is your greatest pride will be no more. Weak, your body shall be." he breathed. "Your life as god, will be no more. Only as you think yourself no more than other mortal men, no greater than those smaller and weaker than you. Only as you have learned humility, truly and deep, will you have proven yourself worthy of the power of Thor."

Glacies hovered over Lokis head. "You do not think it might be possible?" he asked. "That he actually did it?"

Loki shook his head. "No… For a thousand years I tried to reach him. Tried to teach him humility. I tried to show him the damage he had caused. But he would never listen." he reached out his hand, the palm up allowing Glacies to land on his hand. "He must never be king. It would cause nothing but destruction and death… Across all realms."

"I understand." Glacies breathed. "I'm sorry I failed you master."

"Do not fret." Loki spoke kindly. "It is as it was always meant to be. Thor and I have been destined to be each others bane. I was foolish sending you and my sweet snake. It must be me."

"You're very kind, my master." Glacies replied.

* * *

Normally when a couple in love walked the park, the woman would hang unto the man. Leaning against him.

In this instance though… So Donald hadn't to rely on his cane in favour of holding Jane, he was the one hanging unto _her._

A nagging feeling inside of Donald told him he didn't have to. At this moment his weakened state was self imposed.

But he shovelled the notion aside!

This day was amazing, after the thunder storm of the night everything seemed fresh and crisp, the sky was an amazing brilliant blue. Ducks were waddling around enjoying their puddles of water.

And of course, Donald was linking arms with the most amazing woman he had ever known.

Jane as well sighed satiesfied then she looked up. "Hey! Isn't that the woman from the hospital?!" she asked.

Donald looked up and saw… Lady Sif. Looking as strong and quite frankly scary as ever. Still with a sword on her back.

The sight of her again made Donald swallowed, the thrumping in his head was dull but present.

The woman… Lady Sif turned to them and her eyes narrowed as Jane beamed and waved.

Finally Sif stepped towards them, her cold eyes on Donald as she seemed to be outright looking down at him. "Ones again requiring the aid of a woman I see?"

"HEY!" Jane shouted. "That's not nice!"

Sif snorted. "I have no respect for weak men." she stated.

"What?" Jane asked. "Because he has muscular dystrophy you think he is weak?!" she asked clearly outraged on Donalds behalf. "Listen to me! They told him he could never walk, but he is _walking!_ He doesn't cry about his own condition. Something he could never help by the way. He stood up and he continued fighting and doing amazing things. Which to me make makes Donald the strongest man I know!"

Donald blushed as he looked away… Jane hadn't known him fifteen or ten years ago where he had spend endless days cursing his own disability and complaining. Then though he had realized… That was never going to help him. The only thing that would, would be to stand up by himself and fight back and Donald turned back.

Sif glared at them. Then at Donald. "hiding behind women again?" she asked.

"No." Donald stood up. "Lady Sif. I understand you are strong enough to lift boulders with your bare hands. So I suppose in your eyes we must _all_ seem weak." he stated. "I do not pretend to be stronger or better than those around me. How-ever I also know I do not need your approval, nor do I need you to tell me if I am weak or strong."

That made Sif's eyes widen, clearly shocked.

"Thank you for saving us and carrying me to the medics the other day." Donald then continued. "You should work on your attitude. You're rude."

Sif gaped and Jane smirked as her hold in Donalds arm became tighter and she leaned on him. Finally Sif snorted as she turned around. "It doesn't matter. When I find Thor I am out of here."

Donald stood rigid, his body standing straight.

"Thor…" Donald breathed. "Who is this Thor?" he finally asked and Sif turned back to him. "We might know something." he offered.

Sif rolled her eyes. "I have been looking for fifteen years. How could you know something I don't?" she asked then she shook her head as she placed her hand on her hip. "Thor is… The mightiest of all Aisir. The rightful heir to the Asgardian Throne… The god of thunder."

Donalds eyes widened as cold sweat ran down his back. "And he is… Missing?" he asked.

Sif nodded. "Fifteen years ago, he fell to Midgard. Or so we believe. There has been no trace of him since."

"What happened?" Donald asked. "You talk of this Loki." as he said the name, again it felt so familiar, so important. "Who is Loki?"

"Loki?" Sif asked. "Thors younger brother. Prince of Asgard. God of Mischief." she closed her eyes. "Ones long ago. Thor and Loki were close, very close." she said. "They would travel together and go on adventures, they would save each others lives many times. They were true brothers." she said then she looked up. "But as time passed. People always praised Thors strength and courage. Loki could never match up, he grew jealous… Sinister. He turned to sorcery and black magic to compete with Thors strength. Worse than that, he started to allie himself with monsters and people who were enemies of Asgard! He would make _friends_ with them. And soon enough they would make him their champion. As they did he started to challenge Thor and his position as heir to the throne. At first Thor didn't take it seriously but Loki kept pushing on. The resentment grew. Loki gathered followers feeding his ideas. He imagined slights made against him and believed them, he challenged Thor for the position as crown Prince. In public for all to see."

Donald gasped, he swallowed as his body was shaking.

"Thor was furious. Challenged by his own brother?" Sif asked. "And in front of everyone. He took up the challenge, challenged Loki to a duel and they fought." she closed her eyes. "But it was a trap… There was a spell Loki had placed. A spell that banished Thor to this very realm how-ever…" She looked up with a grin on her lips. "Little did he realize that Prince Thor had outsmarted him! Thor knew that sorcery might be used and had taken precautions! Any spell Loki put on Thor would backfire and hit Loki as well so they would share their fates! And thus as Loki banished Thor to another realm Loki himself was send in the other direction. Banished as well, trapped just as much as Thor!"

Donald blinked. "But doesn't that mean… If the spell is shared between the both of them. Then if Thor is freed. Isn't Loki to?"

"Donald you're seriously going along with all of this?" Jane asked.

"Jane, we were attacked by a giant snake and an ice monster." Donald pointed out.

Sif shrugged. "All that will happen is that the battle that started fifteen years ago will continued and finally be finished." she stated. "There is no question Thor would have won. Why else would Loki need to resort to that kind of trickery?" she asked. "He cheated because he couldn't win. It's that simple."

Donald swallowed as he looked at the warrior in front of him. Something didn't feel right about this… At all.

* * *

"Master are you sure you'll be okay?" Glacies asked.

"Are you concerned about me?" Loki asked then shook his head. "That is very kind. Worry not, I only do what needs being done." he stated. "The future of the nine realms depends on it."

"Yes." Glacies agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

In the public library Donald was standing with a book in his hand… His cane discarded by the table, leaning up against it and Donald was standing on his own.

His chest filled with melancholy as he looked at the illustration in his back.

A man… Standing there with a hammer in his hand, his hammer raised and thunder erupting all around both him and the hammer.

The illustration was pencil, black and white. Under it was a title.

" _Thor. Norse god of Thunder."_

Donalds hand lifted to gently touch the illustration and then his eyes turned to the far left corner, hiding in the shadow another figure bowing together like some odd rat, looking sinister in the background. Forgotten by even the description of the illustration.

The cane, suddenly started to vibrate and Donald turned to it.

"No, not now." Donald sighed deeply. "I don't need the power of Thor right now."

Still the cane insisted.

"I said no." Donald stated firmly then groaned deeply. "You know what the worst part is of this?" he asked as he turned back to the book. "I think I knew… I always knew. I am not actually from this world. And this was never my real body… But, I like my life here." he said. "I fought for this. Am I just supposed to act like it never even mattered?" he asked then he closed his eyes and slammed closed the book. "The life of Doctor Donald Blake _matters."_ he stated as he threw the book on the table and reached for the cane then halted. "Beside I don't want to be that person." he said. "The one from my dreams."

Somehow the cane seemed sad by those words and Donald sighed as he finally grabbed the cane to walk out.

Though as Donald walked up he gasped, the ground was shaking and the sky… It was dark. "What?" he asked.

* * *

Loki smirked as he raised his hand. "Nearly there! Just another push. Free me Thor so we may stand face to face!" he asked. "Free yourself and thus me!" he shouted spreading out his arms.

* * *

Wide-eyed Donald looked up as the skies itself seemed to split open and out came an odd creature, first Donald thought it was a bird as it had feathers and a beak. But then he realized it had four legs like a cat or a dog. Its claws seemed razor sharp, it had a long tale and it was _massive!_

People screamed by the sight as the creature let out a roar shaking all the buildings and people started to run.

Donald gasped, his mind panicking as he turned and fell down on the ground, his weak legs giving away under him.

Only for the creature to drive right down and land with Donald between its front paws and its big ugly head right above him. Its eyes red, green saliva dripping from its beak.

Donalds eyes were wide, his body shaking. The he felt it, the warm air from the cane not long from him. Right at his finger tips.

" _Thor…"_ a voice seemed to ring in the air and Donalds eyes widened. _"Come now, cast away that ridicules form. Be free…"_

"That voice…" Donald gasped. "I know that voice. You're… You're…"

" _I must say this is a delight."_ The voice continued. _"Seeing you helpless… Shaking. How does it feel Thor? To feel genuine fear? It is something you have never tried before, is that not so?"_

Donald swallowed, true enough his entire body shaking with terror and fear. "Loki…" he whispered.

Just then a warrior maiden came jumping. "HIYAAAAAH!" she jumped at the creature with her sword in her hands and pushed it aside.

Wide-eyed Donald looked up and she turned to her.

"You again?" Sif asked. "Why do I _keep_ running into you?!"

" _Ah Sif. What a delight, as blind as ever I see."_

"Loki." Sif seethed. "I knew it! Your power is returning. That means Thors must be to! WHERE IS HE?!"

And a laughed sounded, a laughter echoing through " _You still don't know?!"_ Lokis voice asked. _"Why should I ever exspect anything else from you? You only ever see what you want to see. Nothing has changed. TAKE HER!"_

And the creature roared as it jumped for Sif allowing Donald to scramble away. He grabbed his cane and managed to stand up and turn around to see Sif struggle with the creature.

It swiped at her and roared, people screamed to try and get out of the way. Then it crashed into a building breaking the glass and people screamed.

A man came out bleeding from his side, a woman supported by a man, her leg didn't seem right and she was trapped as there was no telling where the creature would hit next while Sif was constantly pushed back.

Donald was trembling… People were in danger. They could die. He couldn't allow this to happen.

The cane in his hand… It was warm. Eager to do his bidding.

_You know what you have to do._

Donald swallowed, he reached out his hand, holding the cane as he took a deep breath. It was like the entire world stood in a standstill for him. Sif was dancing with the beast, people were screaming but it was all muffled as Donald raised his cane.

"By the grace of the norns and blessings of Odin." Donald gasped. "I summon thee. Grant to me…. THE POWERS OF THOR!"

And from the sky, which had otherwise been bright blue, a thunder strike erupted. And hit Donald with his raised cane.

Shocked Sif looked up. A thunderstrike right next to her… Thunder had errupted. Thunder out of no-where.

It could only mean one thing, was it true.

And then from above, Sif looked up and saw a man. Big and strong, gold hair flowing behind him, his armor in shining silver as he raised his hammer.

Sif gasped as she saw him coming down towards them and her eyes watered.

The thunder god Thor in all his glory came, crackling with electricity as he shouted. "BY THE POWER OF ASGARD!" and swung down his hammer, hitting the creature in the head and the creature fell to the ground.

One hit… That was all it had taken. One single hit, the skull had been bashed in and Lokis foul creature was dead.

Sif's eyes were filled with water as she saw him, Thor on his knees holding his weapon. Mjolnir, the only one of its kind. And Thor the only one with the power to wield it.

He had his back to Sif, still on his knee then slowly. Slowly he stood up.

"Thor." Sif spoke in a choked voice, then finally he turned around showing a familiar face and striking blue eyes. "THOR!" Sif shouted as she ran for him and hugged him tight. "Hahahaha! Thor I knew it! I knew you were okay!"

Then Sif halted, something was off. Something was wrong… Thor wasn't hugging her back. Why wasn't he hugging her back?

Confused Sif let go as she looked up at those blue eyes looking hopelessly at her. Why was he looking at her like that… It was weird. "Thor?" Sif asked confused.

He still didn't say anything, just kept looking at her.

Then Sif smiled lightly. "I'm so glad I found you. We can go home now. To Asgard!" she said. "I am sure your father and mother are waiting anxiously."

"I can't." Thor replied and Sif's eyes widened.

"What?" Sif asked. "Why? You've been trapped in this mortal realm for to long. You must look forward to go home."

Thor shook his head. Then he grabbed his hammer and turned around, starting to simply walk away.

"Thor?" Sif asked. "Thor where are you going?! THOR!" she shouted.

Thor though kept walking and the wide-eyed crowd parted ways for him until he seemed to vanish among them.

That made Sif snap out of her and she started to run. "Thor… THOOOOOR!" she shouted only to halt as suddenly it was that man again.

The blond man with his cane. Skinny and weak looking. He had a very tired look in his eyes as he looked at Sif.

"Where is he?" Sif suddenly asked. "Where's Thor?"

The man didn't reply, just kept looking at her. Why was he looking sad? His blue eyes were looking very sad and somehow it really got on Sif's nerves.

"I demand that you speak!" Sif exclaimed loudly.

"I don't know where he is." The man informed and Sif hissed as she turned and ran, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mighty thunder god.

* * *

Loki grinned, he spread out his arms and in front of him a portal opened. He chuckled as he took a step and easily, as if it was nothing he stepped through to for the first time in what felt like such a long time, see the blue sky. Feel the sun on his face and he sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned back his neck to feel the sun on his skin.

Then his eyes opened to reveal their green, and he grinned. "Finally…" he laughed. "I am free! Well and truly free! And Thor… Thor will be _gone!"_


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh Svartlana." Loki sighed deeply, the sadness in his eyes seemed very real as he looked upon it. The creature he had send to challenge Thor. "I apologize. You weren't supposed to die."

Yes… She had a name. A story, a background.

This noble creature, now taken away by the Midgardians and put inside of this large room acting like a massive freezer. Easily breached by a portal of course.

"She was happy to be able to serve." Glacies informed as it flew around Loki. "As are we all."

Loki turned around to see multiple creatures in front of him. Trolls, Hyldra's, dwarfs and others that the Asgardians would call dark creatures.

A troll stepped forward, huge and ugly like all trolls, his body made of stone and covered in moss. "We'll be glad to die for you master!"

"You humble me." Loki replied as he was looking down. "Fifteen years ago, I failed you all… And yet, as I am freed. You came in a matter of moments. That truly shows loyalty. Beyond all measure."

"We have been waiting master." A snake informed as she slithered towards Lokis leg.

"Ah, each a story. Each a reason to be angry." Loki sighed. "Svartlana… She was the last of her kind. Do you know her story?" he asked.

Lokis following were all quiet, respectfully waiting for Loki to speak.

"Svartalana was a Sphinesta." Loki began in a low respectful voice. "They used to live in the mountains… In the Affleheim realm. There they minded their own business. Hunted their prey." he said. "But then…" Loki held up a finger. "The Affleheimers decided to build a new castle, a fortress right at their territory. Not just that, the people who started to build their fortress would hunt the prey the Sphinestas used to hunt and soon… Prey became scars." he said. "The Sphinestas were hungry.. In lack of other options they soared from the sky and grabbed the horses belonging to the Affleheimers, it was the only prey they had… Furious the Affleheimers turned to vengence. They climbed the mountain of the Sphinestas and _destroyed_ their eggs! Every single one… Svartalana lost her eggs that day." he turned to the dead creature, his eyes genuinely sad before he turned back.

"Of course… The Sphinestas were furious! They rained their anger upon the Affleheimers determined to get them out of the area and it looked like they were going to win. But then the Affleheimers… Cowards. Asked Asgard for help. Thor always wanting to be the hero came to 'safe' the poor _innocent_ Affleheimers." Loki sneered, sarcasm and hate in his voice. "And he killed them… Killed them all. Except her." he again turned to the creature. "Alone I searched the mountain for survivors after Thors rampage and I found her… I listened to her story. And now you know it to… .The reason why you are here. All of you… Is because you each have a story, not to dissimilar from hers."

"He destroyed my home!" Glacies cried.

"He took my entire livestock and then dishonered my wife. We had to starve! While he was laughing." A troll yelled. "My children were crying each night from hunger that winter! And when I complained he _laughed!"_

"Those on Asgard, they think they are gods and have a right to just do what-ever they want!" The Hyldra shouted.

"I hear you." Loki spoke. "I hear your stories!"

"We want _you_ to be king!" Another troll stated. "That's the only way any of us will ever have justice!"

"You humble me." Loki bowed his head. "I know it is my duty to win this battle. Not for myself. But for you." he looked up. "They call me a friend of monsters. They say my Jotunn blood makes _me_ a monster. I'll take it, I'll take their insults and their slights! For I know what is right." he stated. "It brings me no joy that I shall have to kill my own brother." he sighed deeply. "We used to be close. We used to play in the fields and going on many adventures. My love for him was real. Ones I even thought he could be saved. Could be talked to. But there is no hope. Thor _must_ die."

And everyone around him nodded in agreement.

"For to long has the Aisir been the lords of the nine realms, for to long have they been allowed to tremble on all others facing no consequence." Loki seethed. "Forgive me this fifteen year delay! But it shall be done. I swear to you! On my honour as a _Prince_ of Asgard!" he stated and they all cheered happily as Loki raised his arms to take his applause.

Then finally lowered his arms and they all silenced. "Now…" Loki spoke. "There is work to be done."

And everyone nodded, ready to do his bidding.


	14. Chapter 14

Donald sighed deeply as he was sitting with folded hands looking at the television screen in front of him.

One would assume that with big monsters appearing in this city it would be front line news but no… Something bigger had helped elsewhere.

" _The creature first appearing at the Nevada gamma testing facility after the explosion has now been nick named the Hulk. Here is distance footage from the creature fleeing the scene."_

And Donald saw the image of a huge green being jumping away at an incredible speed.

" _This creature, the hulk. Has proven itself incredible dangerous, able to lift a five ton tank from the ground and jump over 500 meters."_

"I think we had enough monsters right here don't you?" Jane suddenly asked as she picked up the remote and turned off the television.

"I guess." Donald commented. "I just couldn't help but wonder… maybe they jumped to conclusions a little quick with that thing."

"You're kidding me right?" Jane asked. "He tore up all those tanks and helicopters."

"Well Jane… They were quite clearly shooting at him." Donald pointed out. "Imagine being someone that strong? Maybe he just doesn't know how scary he is. How others feel next to him."

"Becoming awfully philosophical aren't you?" Jane asked amused finally sitting in front of Donald demanding his attention unto herself. "You got enough on your plate. It's okay to ignore the news ones in a while."

Donald smiled amused.

"So I was thinking." Jane leaned back. "Now that you have taken a vacation, and I am kind of on forced vacation until the hospital is safe again. Why don't we go somewhere?" she asked.

"Oh?" Donald looked up. "Anything in mind Jane?" he asked.

"My uncle has this lovely beach house in South Carolina." Jane suggested. "The beach is great this time of year. And they have this ice cream shop where they make their own ice cream. It's to die for!" she

"Your uncle?" Donald. "That professor right?" he asked. "He's a bit of a weirdo isn't he?"

"Well yeah. But he's so sweet." Jane beamed. "And he lets me and my sister borrow his beach house when-ever we want for free. Provided he isn't using it himself."

"That does sound nice." Donald admitted.

"Then it's settled." Jane grinned. "Pack your bathing trunks, then I'll get us the plane tickets! Easy peasy."

Donald chuckled as he smiled. "Sure… Just give me a few days. I need to. Check on something." he glanced away.

"Okay." Jane grinned. "Oh this is going to be great!" she smiled, her smile so infectious Donald couldn't help but smile with her as he was already looking forward to that vacation.

* * *

"Volstagg!" Sif cried as she embraced the big burly man whom had entered the building. "It has been so long."

"Fifteen years. No time at all for an Aisir." Volstagg assured. "When I witnessed that hammer came alive ones more. I can't deny I was crying from joy all the same."

"Is it true!" Fandral, a blond extremely handsome man exclaimed as he ran forward. "You saw him! You saw Thor!?"

"Yeah. I saw him." Sif said.

"Then where is he?" Fandral asked.

Finally the fourth and final member of the group came running, a man looking asian but like the others was carrying a weapon. Him a bow. "Is he nearby?" Hogunn of the warrior three and Thors selected following asked.

"I…" Sif swallowed. "He has to be." she said. "I mean where would he go?"

"We have to find him and fast!" Fandral stated. "If Thor has regained his power. So has Loki! We can't allow Loki to rise again." he stated.

"Aye." Sif gasped. "That traitor must not be allowed to return to soil our realm and royal house again. Thor must know this. Thor…" Sif halted, as a pair of foot step sounded, and then a clank like from a cane. Rhythmically.

Everyones eyes widened confused as they turned and finally saw a man coming casually walking towards them.

The man didn't look special at all, thin outright skinny. Pale skin and short blond hair. His clothes regular Midgardian on the smart expensive side. He used the cane to walk, quite clearly. Yet walked at a calm steady pace towards them.

"You again." Sif gasped. "Why do you keep showing up?" then her eyes narrowed. "Are you perhaps one of Lokis lackeys? A spy?" she asked reaching for her sword.

The man just kept walking as Sif seethed, the warrior three looked confused.

Then finally the man stopped right in front of them. He was smaller than _all_ of them. Half a head shorter than _Sif_ whom was of course shorter than the three Aisir men.

And while they were all broad and clearly didn't lack muscle.

The man now stood, leaning on his cane to be able to stand upright. Then he looked up. "I need you to tell me more about Loki." he stated firmly.

That made them all straighten up then they started to glare, sending the man threatening looks. Yet the man, in spite of his small stature and the clear fact that _any_ of the four could break him like a twig. He wasn't even winching, but stood his ground looking sternly at them.

"So you can return to your master?" Sif asked.

"No." The man replied. "My name is Donald Blake. _Doctor_ Donald Blake, and as a doctor I have sworn to do no harm." he informed. "It seems to me, the conflicts of your world has come here uninvited. Putting people at risk whom has nothing to do with your conflict."

The warrior three and Sif all huffed annoyed.

"This Loki!" Donald said in a loud voice. "Tell me about him! You said he was the brother of Thor! That ones they were close but as they grew Loki was consumed by jalousie until he at last challenged your Thor for the throne. They battled, but it was a trap set up by Loki. Thor though had accounted for it, any spell cast on him would deflect unto Loki and affect them both and they were thrust each their way. You've been looking for this Thor ever since while that Loki has been locked away. Am I getting that right?" he asked.

Sif closed her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Yes." she said. "Loki is a very dangerous man. He must be stopped."

"What did he do?" Donald asked.

"Challenged our prince, tried to take the throne. I told you." Sif hissed annoyed.

"Before that. What did he do?" Donald asked again, firmly.

"Countless of missdeeds!" Sif replied. "Many races and species has it out for Asgard. They have attacked our people and killed children. Even then, Loki has gone to their side and collected his army of monsters in preparation to take the throne! He turned to dark magic and did a great many things with this magic! Freed Fenrir the great wolf from his chain, played tricks on the norns to disrupt the flow of fate in his own favour. Gambled with Jotunns, manipulated friends into becoming foes. Allied himself with sworn enemies of Asgard. All for one single reason… To become the next king. It must not happen. The king _must_ be Thor!"

Donald closed his eyes as he stood with crossed arms. "You fully believe in your own convictions." he commented.

"Why wouldn't I? I've seen it with my own eyes!" Sif exclaimed.

Donald shook his head. "Do you know something?" he asked. "I came to this world. Fifteen years ago. I fell from the sky it seems. Up there." he pointed up.

Sif blinked and they all quieted.

"I didn't remember who I was or where I had come from. I was weak, I couldn't even stand on my own." Donald said. "Yet… I had a conviction. A sensation. There is something I was supposed to do. Someone I was supposed to save! I knew that. Even if it was all I knew."

"Wait." Sif gasped. "Are you saying that."

Donald closed his eyes as he held forward his cane and in a lightning strike, the cane became a hammer and the man became a grant warrior, bigger and stronger than the four others and they all gaped.

And then, the warrior three fell to their knees. "My prince!" they all gasped.

Sif was gasping where she stood, her eyes wet as she covered her mouth.

Donald… No _Thor_ turned to her. "Where is Thor you asked?" he said. "Right in front of you, there is your answer."

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't know." Sif gasped.

"That's not what bothers me." Thor replied. "As far as you knew I was just another mortal man. How-ever, that is no reason to insult a man." he stated.

Sif sucked in a deep breath.

"I should not judge to harshly, I realize that. Fifteen years ago I would have done the same." Thor said now in a softer kinder voice

Fandral swallowed as he and the other two warriors finally stood up. "You have returned. So you came. To save Asgard. That's what you always knew isn't it? You always knew. Asgard must be saved."

"No. You're wrong. It's not Asgard I desired to save." Thor stated and they all blinked confused.

"Then what?" Sif asked. "Who?"

"The person I must save… Who even though he doesn't even realize it. He has saved me." Thor closed his eyes. "It's my fault…" he stated. "I was the one who pushed him, and created a world where we would become enemies. Back then I was convinced, but I was wrong... I was not the hero of that story. None standing in this room were. And because of that... he was lost. No, I will not stop. Never… Until I have saved him." he swallowed and he looked up. "Loki…"


	15. Chapter 15

The wind was rushing as Thor, the mighty thunder god stepped out on the street. Sif and the warrior three following dutyfully behind him. Though they all had slightly bowed heads.

It was clear that their re-union hadn't quite gone like they thought it would. Thor was not pleased with them and made that clear with his stern reprimand.

Thor himself closed his eyes, allowing memories of days past to wash over him. Allowing himself to remember… Remember.

He was just a small child back then, going to his fathers knee cap when the all mighty all father had left for a huge battle.

As Odin returned Thor had cried running right to him with outstretched hands, grabbing his leg. Only then had he realized that Odin was holding something. A strange bundle, and then that bundle started to make weird sounds.

"Father?" Thor asked.

Odin sat down on his knee to reach eye contact with Thor. His one eye, it looked exhausted. Sad. "My son. Beloved Thor." he said. "I have a task for you. The most important one I have ever given you."

At that Thor stood straight. A task for him? Given by the all father Odin? That was serious business! What-ever it was he would not let his own father down.

At then Odin showcased the bundle, and from it pocked a little face, squinting its eyes and wrinkling his face looking entirely unhappy.

"What's that?" Thor asked looking dumbfounded at the scrunged up face.

Odin chuckled. "This… my son. Is Loki." he informed

Thor blinked. "Loki?" he asked.

"King Laufeys son." Odin went on to explain.

At that Thor gasped as he stumbled back. "Frost giant!"

"An innocent. Thor!" Odin reprimanded him and Thor wide-eyed looked up. "An innocent, abandoned by his own kin and left to die."

Thor blinked. "Huh?" he asked.

"He is a prince by birth." Odin said in a warm voice. "One day, he may very well serve Asgard in our fight against Jotunnheim." he informed. "Your job Thor, is to look over him. Protect him. Teach him what it means to be an Asgardian." he said. "From this day. Loki will be your brother! And you must do your best to be his."

"Brother?" Thor asked wide-eyed then looked at the bundle. He blinked confused.

That's when finally, the babies face relaxed and he opened his eyes to showcase brilliant green. He looked up at Thor, confusion and awe in his eyes. Then his mouth opened making him look like a fish.

Then finally, Thor just lightened up as his smile cracked open in a grin. "A brother! I have a brother now?!" he asked excited. "Loki. There's so much we can do. Climb trees, hunt trolls, fight with swords like the warriors. I'll teach you all of it!" he beamed.

The baby blinked confusion in his eyes.

Odin smiled, warmth on his face. "I am counting on you to do just that Thor." he informed. "It will be your most important task for years to come."

"I wont let you down father!" Thor promised and he grinned. "Hurry up and grow." he asked the baby. "I want to teach you so many things!"

Thor sighed as he took another step through the city. Loki… his adopted brother. But that hadn't made him less his brother.

Every day they would spend together, they would grow up alongside each other. Laugh and cry together. Cling unto each other in fear when monsters arrived.

Even if they didn't share blood, they were brothers. Thor had been determined to teach Loki everything he knew.

And Loki had been eager, following his big brother around like a duckling following its mother.

Thing though had been far from perfect, it was subtle, it was in the corners. Easily overlooked and ignored. Thor himself had only witnessed so little of it… Who was to know though. How much torment Loki had suffered.

Only one time had Thor overhead. Loki cornered in the library by an angry noble and the words had been spoken.

"You may look like an Aisir, you may act like an Aisir, but you will never _be_ an Aisir! Frost giant scum!"

Thor had been furious, he had jumped up and beaten the young noble senseless. Right in front of Loki.

Even so as Thor turned to Loki he saw the sadness as Loki turned his head away glancing down.  
  
Thor stepped over the bloodied mess on the floor, the young noble who had dared to speak that way to his brother. And then Thor pulled Loki into a crushing hug. "Don't listen to him." he said while the whimpering noble on the floor bawled. "You're not Jotunn! You're _aisir!_ Understand."  
  
Loki hissed as Thor hugged him close. "So you insist." he commented in a hollow voice. "But that doesn't make it true... And why should it be? Why should I even _need_ to be?"

As Thor had grown and became a man, he became determined to proof his worth as a warrior and future king of Asgard. He was determined to proof to everyone that he was indeed a worthy successor to the almighty Odin.

They started adventuring, and did indeed have many adventures together. Sometimes Thor would safe Loki and sometimes Loki would safe Thor… Though Thor needing to proof he was as good as Odin would never admit to needing saving.

When-ever villages in the realms asked for help, to fend against monsters and bandits Thor would aid them. Soon enough he was a hero of the people.

One incident stood out to Thor… back then the incident had kept bothering him but he had forcefully shovelled it aside.

A village had asked for help. A creature had terrorized them, the creature called a Mare.

It would look like an undead horse or even sometimes a cat and feed on peoples nightmares. Thor had gone to the graveyard where the mare roamed and in just one strike. The creature was dead.

Loki had screamed at him.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HIM!"

Thor huffed. "It was a mindless beast Loki! Giving people nightmares and feeding on their fear. Like any beast, it must be put down."

"Any beast?" Loki asked. "Like me perhaps?"

"Don't be ridicules." Thor snorted. "You are clearly not anything like actual Jotunns. You're one of us."

Lokis eyes though were filled with rage and tears. "I look like you so therefore it's okay?" he asked.

"Loki don't try my patience." Thor huffed and Loki hissed then finally turned around and ran… Just ran away from the scene. When Thor came back to the tavern Loki had long since left the village.

There had been incidents before that one, and incidents after. Through years it had escalated.

Loki had gone out on his own, be gone for months and people would accuse him of allying himself monsters across the realms.

Thor would only grow in strength and build his reputation. Soon resentment between the brothers showed and then it grew… Then the fights. The challenges.

And finally one day.

"THOOOOR!" Loki shouted. "I challenge you in combat for the Throne! Who-ever wins will be king!"

Thor huffed, anger consuming him. His own brother! The ungrateful bastard he had spend a thousand years protecting.

"Thor… Be careful." Sif had whispered. "It's clearly a trap."

"I know." Thor replied. "But this cannot go unpunished. Loki has grown to arrogant. He must be put in place."

And Sif nodded. "Indeed."

"I ACCEPT!" Thor shouted. "Name time and place and we will _fight!"_

And Loki grinned, his green eyes sparkling. "Glad you decided to accept. Dear _brother."_


	16. Chapter 16

It was like a portal from hell had opened up… Several portals actually. Allowing all these creatures inside, all looking horrific and monstrous. All tearing through the streets of the city.

One came jumping for Thor directly at him. Thor didn't even turn to look as he merely swung his hammer and swept the creature aside while he kept walking.

People were screaming, running and looking for shelter. Sif and the warrior three shot arrow after arrow, pushed creatures back and kept walking.

"SPREAD OUT!" Thor shouted. "Protect the mortals. They are innocent bystanders in this conflict!"

"We shall slay all the monsters!" Fandral proclaimed.

That only made Thor turned around, grab the front of Fandrals tunic and pulled him close. "No… You will not." he said making Fandrals eyes widen. "We'll do what we have to do to protect Midgardian lives. How-ever, when the creatures flee. You will not pursue."

"So we'll just allow them to go?" Sif asked.

"Yes." Thor informed finally letting go of Fandral making the stunned Asgardian stumble back. "And you will not be gloating over the defeated foe. Understand?"

The four nodded confused and intimidated then finally ran off as they had been ordered.

From above a man in red and golden armor came flying. "What the hell is going on? Did Game of Thrones escape the TV?" he asked.

"MR. STARK!" Thor called up and the man halted in air, then finally he plumetted down to land in front of Thor.

He landed with bended knees then stood up. "And who the hell are you?" Tony Starks voice asked from behind the helmet.

"My name is Thor." Thor replied. "And what is happening here today, it's all my fault. I'll bring an end to this I promise. And then I'll do what-ever I can to repair the damage done."

"Okay, great. Can you put an end to it like… now?" Tony asked. "Now would be really good."

"I intend to do just that." Thor said. "Please keep the people here safe. You don't need to worry about defeating the creatures. Soon enough they will go by themselves. At least I hope."

"Well… You better not fuck this up then." Tony replied. "What-ever the hell you are planning on doing here."

Thor nodded. "Aye thank… I must ask you to stay out of the way. Please."

Tony was silent as he stood in front of Thor.

"This is my mess. I will fix it." Thor then insisted.

"Well… I don't really trust strangers you know. But this is a weird day." Tony commented. "fine, you get half an hour then I come and see what the hell you are up to."

Thor smiled warmly. "Thank you Mr Stark." then he swung his hammer, and thrust it upwards allowing the hammer to carry himself as well as he just flew up into the air, looking around to find the tallest people and landed there in a big thud.

Thor gasped for breath his gold hair obscuring his face, then he looked up. He stood up and finally yelled. "LOKIIIIIIIIIII!"

There seemed to be silence… the world was in a bubble and then laughter.

"Oh brother. How long has it been?" a voice asked floating in the air.

Thor hissed as he stood up holding Mjolnir. "Show yourself." he demanded.

"Feels like an eternity doesn't it? But no… only a mere fifteen years. A slight delay. So then brother? Is it time we end our battle?"

And in front of Thor a portal opened up, out if it stepped a tall, thin figure. His skin which had always been pale looked ghostly white. He was not just thin, he seemed skinny and malnourished. His hair was long and black, falling down shoulders and back. The man wore green and golden Asgardian armour and on his head was a hornet helmet.

He held out his hand, and in his hand appeared a long spear which also functioned as his sorcerers wand. Then he stood up in his full height, looking down at Thor with a cold look in his eyes.

"I'm almost impressed." Loki then commented. "You tricked me. Didn't even know you had it in you. But all you did was delaying the inevitable."

"Loki…" Thor breathed. "Call back your forces. It's me you want."

Loki lifted his eyebrow.

"Look at it down there." Thor asked. "You're not better than I were when invading the pixie village of Vanaheim forest."

Lokis eyes narrowed, clearly he seemed very annoyed but he lifted a hand. And then he snapped his finger. "Retreat." he simply said. "Thor is with me. Your job is done. I'll take it from here."

And below them, things seemed to silence down. Presumable as the creatures were turning around and leaving.

Then Loki glanced up, the wind rushing and grabbing their hair and clothes. Then he smirked. "So… How did you enjoy your little stay Thor?" he asked. "How did you like your mortal body? I designed it specifically for you."

"You made it weak deliberately…" Thor realized. "The muscular dystrophy."

Loki laughed loudly. "Thor! He has always been the strongest in the room. Always stronger than anyone his own age. Without even trying! Never had to struggle, never had to feel weak. So how did it feel?" he asked. "Unpleasant was it not? Being weak and alone." he finished in a dark tone.

"It was…" Thor closed his eyes. "It was scary." he admitted. "Sometimes I wondered what the point of it all was. If I could ever amount to anything… If I had any worth." he swallowed. "I realized that if I wanted to rise up again I… I had to push through. Keep working. Even if it was hard, sometimes it was so hard. I had to tell myself, that it would be worth it. If I just kept working then maybe…" he looked up to see Lokis green eyes.

They were impossible to read.

Lokis face was so thin and pall. For a moment he looked confused, but then his face retrieved to a sneer and he held out his spear. "Enough talk!" he shouted. "NOW WE FIGHT!" and he jumped forward with his spear making Thor block.

Thor pushed him back and Loki sneered as they entered combat.

Loki hissing as he kept attacking, throwing ice and different sorts of magic at Thor. Thor pushed aside, he kept blocking.

Though as they fought something became obvious… Loki was attacking with all he got but Thor. Thor kept being defensive. And Loki slammed down his spear, Thor blocked with Mjolnir and for a moment they were locked.  
  
Thor looked at Lokis face... Lokis green eyes.  
  
And he remembered, he remembered it so clearly. Fifteen years ago, they had been locked like this and Thor saw it. Lokis eyes, for the first time he saw it.

The hurt... The pain... The torment... The pure suffering.

At that time Thor had believed, if he just defeated Loki he could get some sense into his head. He could safe Loki, make Loki see that his place was with Asgard and he should be proud to be an Aisir...

_By why should I be?_

Thor had wanted to safe Loki, even then. But his way of saving was to chain Loki to the Aisir. Only now did he see. "I'm sorry." Thor whispered as Loki jumped back raising his spear in anger.

"WHY WONT YOU FIGHT!" Loki roared as he ran for Thor and then rammed his spear up Thors throat. Only for the spear to stop, a millimetre away from Thors throat. Nearly touching his skin. Loki seethed.

"Loki you don't have to do this." Thor swallowed.

"Yes. I must." Loki stated holding his spear. "You kill everything which looks at you wrong, with not a second thought! Troll, Jotunns, Mares and serpents. It doesn't matter right? They are just monsters. _Right?"_ he asked. "And even if you deny it. I am one of them!"

Thor swallowed. "Loki." he breathed and Loki flinched. "You don't want to kill me."

Loki seethed. "How do you know? You never bothered to learn of my feelings. Or anyone's feelings for that matter."

"Fifteen years ago." Thor stated. "If you wanted me dead. There was a lot of ways you could have accomplished it. Poison… Slit my throat in my sleep… trick me into an avalanche. If you had wanted me dead back then. I would have been very dead." he said and Lokis eyes widened. "Instead you took your time, to set up your trap. You even build a body for me, must have taken you a very long time."

Lokis eyes were wide as he looked up, his green eyes looking shocked and then. They became misty, they filled with tears and he pressed his spear against Thor. "You're a murderer Thor!" he stated.

"I know… And I shall spend the rest of my life trying to make amens." Thor swallowed, his own eyes wet again. "Loki… You're no Aisir. But that doesn't make you wrong. You are just fine just the way you are. I was wrong... I was so wrong. And you can decide what you want to be... Don't become the same thing I was. Please." he asked. "Maybe you didn't intend for it but you saved me Loki. You saved me." he swallowed. "My time on earth. It taught me things. Things I could never have been taught on Asgard. I owe you more than I can tell. Thank you… Thank you for making me that mortal body. Thank you for teaching me!"

Loki was shocked, his hands were shaking and then his spear dropped as he stumbled back.

"Loki?" Thor asked trying to reach a hand for him.

"Don't touch me!" Loki seethed. "I lost everything. They declared me an enemy of Asgard because I challenged you. This is all _your_ fault!" he exclaimed as an portal opened behind him. "And I'll get you for this Thor! Some day. I will get you for it!" he stated. "My people is loyal to _me._ Asgards throne and the title of king of the nine realms will fall to _me!"_ he stated as he stepped back and vanished into the portal which closed leaving Thor all alone on the roof top.

Thor closed his eyes as he swallowed, holding his hammer. "I will fix my mess." he whispered. "I swear it… Loki." he looked up. "What-ever it takes I am going to help you. Brother."  
  


  
  
Ones long ago. A blond boy was very carefully lifting a white hankerchief, and gently wiped the blood off the face of a younger black haired boy. 

The black haired boy hissed but allowed the blond to continue.

"You okay Loki?" The blond asked.

Loki nodded. "I'm fine." he muttered.

"You know if anything is wrong you can tell me right?" Thor asked. "I'll help you! Nobody mess's with my brother!" he stated as he removed the cloth and Loki looked up, looking at Thors face with large green eyes. "I swear to you Loki." he stated. 

"I know." Loki smiled lightly. "You always protect me. You're the only one who.." he stopped himself then shook his head. "Sorry I."

Thor smiled as he leaned over, resting his forehead towards Loki. "No need. You're my beloved brother. And that's all that matters."

"Yeah." Loki breathed. "You to...."


	17. Chapter 17

As Thor landed on the ground the warrior three and Sif immediately ran to him, surrounded him and grinned.

"THOR!" they all cheered. "My Prince!"

Though as Thor didn't smile back at them, but stayed stern did they all halt. They all looked confused as he didn't seem to move.

"The deed is done is it not?" Sif asked. "It is time to return to Asgard! To go home."

"Aye. It is indeed time." Thor replied. "For the four of you to go home."

All of them halted stunned.

"But… You're coming with us right?" Sif asked. "We've been waiting for you! The all father and all mother are missing their son. You're the Prince of Asgard! Everyone are waiting."

Wide-eyed they all looked up at Thor.

"They can wait some more." Thor replied, then he turned his head and saw a woman wide-eyed looking at them, hiding behind one of the buildings. "Hello Jane." he spoke quietly.

The womans eyes widened. "You… You know my name." she gasped. "Do I know you?"

Thor swallowed as he stood. Then Jane stepped forward, shaking slightly until she was standing in front of Thor. She looked so tiny in front of him. Fragile.

Then Thor exhaled and as he did, it was like his appearance just melted away. He became shorter, skinnier. His armour turned to normal clothes and the hammer in his hand turned into a cane.

Jane gasped shocked.

"I… I remember now. Where I came from. Who I am." Donald swallowed. "Or at least who I used to be."

"You… You're." Jane tried to wrap her head around it.

"I came from up there." Donald pointed upwards. "Another world, a world so very unlike this one."

Jane swallowed, her eyes going misty. "So.. I suppose you have to go home now huh?" she asked.

"Actually." Donald commented. "I had hoped to go to South Carolina. I heard the beaches are amazing this time of year."

And Jane gasped.

"That is… If it's all right by you." Donald then said. "Listen I… It's not all I remember. And I have a lot to sort through. As it turns out, I'm not actually human. I am not who I were, yet neither am I what I thought I was. So… I don't really know who I am. And I know I still have much to learn… I want to be a good person. And I think if you helped me with that. It'll be all right. So erhm. South Carolina?" he asked.

Jane smiled then reached forward a hand and took Donalds, grabbing it firmly. "South Carolina." she agreed. And they both turned around, plainly turning their backs to the gaping warrior three and Sif. And they simply walked away.

Of course, this was far from over.

Loki was out there, and he was plotting a new scheme.

Thor had made himself a lot of enemies in the millennia before he became Donald Blake.

He had promised to make up for the destruction that had happened to earth. Tony Stark already was on the look out of this new superhero.

He was a potential candidate to an idea Tony had… Just sort of a side project really. A group of specialist to help protect earth.

Perhaps one day.

* * *

A few days prior, far away from the city Donald Blake had lived in. In the middle of the desert of Nevada was a huge testing facility. Testing gamma radiation.

People were running around ready for great day. Their big experiment.

The head scientist, skinny and nerdy looking with large glasses on his nose were running with his nose deep into a big stack of papers. Only for him to run directly into a wall and fall down with papers all around him.

"Owww…" The head scientist groaned holding his head.

"Are you all right?" A woman asked amused as she stepped forward.

"Yeah. I'm fine Betty." The scientist smiled awkwardly and the woman, Betty. Laughed amused.

"Hey get up!" The director of the facility shouted as he got running. "This is a big day, we need to be absolutely professional and serious. _Especially_ you! Doctor Bruce Banner!"

_Next story in "New Marvel Origins." coming soon._


End file.
